Hybrid Sisterhood
by LittleHybrids
Summary: Było ich sześćset sześćdziesiąt sześć. Zostało cztery. Hayley Moontrimmer, Faith Maiden, Kayle Mikaelson i Deliah Bree-Grimm to ostatnie ocalałe z wielkiego klanu Hybryd. Całe swoje życie uciekają przed Łowcami. W pogoni za jednym demonem trafiają do Beacon Hills - miasteczka, które zmieni ich życie na zawsze.
1. Hayley Moontrimmer

**Hayley Moontrimmer.**

Nowy Orlean to zapewne najbardziej magiczne miasto, jakie kiedykolwiek widziałam. A widziałam ich już kilka. W każdym razie, uwielbiałam ten okres, kiedy nadchodził Mardi Gras i wszędzie było pełno kolorów, i nawet, jeżeli nie mieszkałeś w Nowym Orleanie, to wiedziałeś, że to święto jest cudowne. Cały ten przepych i zabawa, śmiech, nawet jedzenie smakowało wtedy inaczej. To święto sprawiało, że chciało się żyć.

Każdego roku ojciec kupował mi nową sukienkę – nie mówię, że przez cały rok nie dostawałam nowych, ta po prostu była inna, wyjątkowa – i wychodziliśmy na ulice całą rodziną. Elijah Mikaelson zawsze o mnie dbał, troszczył się o to, żeby niczego mi nie brakowało, żebym była szczęśliwa. Nawet, jeżeli nie był moim prawdziwym ojcem.

Nigdy nie byłam w Europie. Ale zjeździłam całą Amerykę. Urodziłam się w Salem. Ach, i tutaj już można zauważyć, co było przyczyną wszystkich późniejszych zdarzeń. Miejsce urodzenia zazwyczaj świadczy o przeszłości człowieka, tak jest też w moim przypadku. Przyszłam na świat w 1675 roku i już wtedy zaczęły się kłopoty. To prawda, nasze miasto pełne było czarownic – powtarzam, CZAROWNIC, nie wiedźm. Czarownice często dało się zdemaskować, wiedźmy były o wiele sprytniejsze. Potrafiłyśmy się lepiej ukrywać, udawać… normalne. Miasteczko Salem jednak nigdy nie wzbudzało podejrzeń, aż do zimy na przełomie lat 1691 i 1692.

Betty Parris, którą znałam dość dobrze, bo nasz dom znajdował się zaraz obok jej i często wymieniałyśmy się jedzeniem – ja dawałam jej poziomki, a ona mi świeże owoce – źle wymówiła zaklęcie. Było to dość niebezpieczne, zważając na fakt, że nie byłyśmy jeszcze dość… wykwalifikowanymi wiedźmami. Moja matka robiła, co w jej mocy, aby pomóc Betty, ale wszystko było na nic.

To zaklęcie nie było zwykłym zaklęciem. To było zaklęcie serpenta, które krótko opisując można scharakteryzować tak: serpent był małym, czarnym demonem w postaci cienkiego węża, który zatruwał umysł i ciało, z czasem powodując powolną śmierć w męczarniach. Nigdy nie używałam tego zaklęcia i zachodziłam w głowę, dlaczego Betty go użyła. Tym bardziej, że była córką miejscowego pastora i nie miała wrodzonych mocy.

Druga była Abigail Williams – te same objawy, które nie były możliwe do wyleczenia. Popełniły wielki błąd, – co było samolubne i bardzo głupie z ich strony, ale moim zdaniem przemawiał przez nie już wtedy serpent, a nie one same – stwierdziły, że padły ofiarą czarów trzech niewinnych kobiet, które nawet nie wiedziały, czym czary były. Ba, one nawet nie były świadome tego, że mieszkają w Salem, w mieście pełnym wiedźm i czarownic. Betty i Abigail wskazały na żebraczkę Sarę Goods, starą kobietę Sarę Osborne i murzyńską niewolnicę, Titubę. Znałam wszystkie trzy. Często z matką dzieliłyśmy się jedzeniem z panią Goods, pani Osborne pomagała mi w pracach domowych, a Tituba… zbyt często razem z matką leczyłyśmy jej pokaleczone ciało, aby jej nie znać.

Moja mama była miejscowym lekarzem. Nikt nie wiedział, że do leczenia używała magii, ale mniejsza o to. Pomagała innym, a to się liczyło. Wyszło na to, że znali nas w całym mieście, i myślałam, że nikt nie oskarżyłby nas o magię po tym, jak tyle razy im pomogłyśmy.

Myliłam się.

Liczba kolejnych osób oskarżanych o czarnoksięstwo rosła lawinowo (do około 80 oskarżonych) i więzienia nawet w okolicznych miejscowościach były przepełnione. Zaczynałam się martwić. Pewnego dnia do naszego domu wpadli jacyś ludzie i zabrali mnie i mamę. Nie opierałyśmy się, nie chciałyśmy pogorszyć sprawy. Co prawda żadna z nas się nie przyznała, i tu właśnie popełniłyśmy błąd. Nigdy nie zapomnę tych czterech dni w lochach, które śmierdziały stęchlizną, grzybem i Bóg wie, czym jeszcze.

I nie był to przyjemny pobyt. Na pewno nie umilali nam go inni więźniowie. Gilesa Coreya, dobrego znajomego mamy, bo dostarczał nam ziół, zabito przez powolne miażdżenie go pod ogromnymi kamieniami i zmuszono nas do oglądania procesu. Wszystko dlatego, że odmówił przyznania się do winy. W noc przed wykonaniem naszego "procesu uniewinniającego" czyli wrzucenia nas do wody, spalenia na stosie albo nakłuwania ciała w poszukiwaniu znamion, mama kazała mi uciekać. Nie za bardzo wiedziałam jak. To nie było takie proste, a wiedziałam, że niektórzy mają jeszcze szansę się z tego jakoś wykaraskać – ale musiałam. Jeżeli mama mówiła, że mam uciekać, to powinnam.

I to zrobiłam. Ale nie sama.

W sądzie przepytywano nas nie raz, a w dzień egzekucji na sali był ten sam mężczyzna, którego widywałam wcześniej cały czas - od początku zimy. Nigdy nie było go w mieście, nie kojarzyłam go sprzed tego okresu. Kiedy go przedstawiono dowiedziałam się, że to przedstawiciel władz z Nowego Orleanu. Kto by się domyślił? Nikt. Po rozprawie matka trochę z nim porozmawiała, a potem on sam zaświadczył o mojej niewinności. Ale nie o niewinności matki. W sumie to nie za bardzo mnie to dziwiło, w końcu samo uwolnienie mnie wzbudziło tyle kontrowersji, że dziwiłam się mieszkańcom Salem, że nadal nie podpalili miasta.

Moim wybawcą okazał się być Elijah Mikaelson. Kim był? Moim przyszłym, przyszywanym ojcem. Nie miałam jeszcze wtedy pojęcia, dlaczego to zrobił – a mówiąc "to" mam na myśli zmuszenie mnie na patrzenie na moją matkę płonącą na stosie – ale potem zrozumiałam. Chciałam zemsty. I ta zemsta się dokonała. Dwa dni po ostatnim procesie wszyscy, którzy brali w nim udział, zmarli z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn.

Nie było komu więcej oskarżać czarownic.

Elijah zabrał mnie do Nowego Orleanu, gdzie dowiedziałam się prawdy o nim i jego rodzinie. Całkiem przypadkiem znalazłam się w rodzinie wampirów. Wyjątkowych wampirów. Wtedy zaczęła się epidemia dżumy. W Nowym Orleanie przeszła w większości bez echa, ale na moje szczęście musiałam zachorować. Elijah nie mógł sobie tego wybaczyć.

Oboje uznaliśmy, że jedyny sposób na to, abym dalej żyła, to ugryzienie. Nie było to bezpieczne, bo byłam już w końcu wiedźmą, ale… nic innego nie mogliśmy zrobić. Były dwa wyjścia – mogłam zaakceptować ugryzienie albo umrzeć. To drugie jakoś mi się nie uśmiechało, ale i tak podjęłam ryzyko.

Po dwóch dniach obudziłam się już jako część rodziny Pierwotnych.

Miałam wujka – Klausa, miałam nawet siostrę – Kayle, córkę Klausa i Caroline, młodej wampirzycy. Ja, Kayle i Klaus byliśmy jednak inni, byliśmy wyjątkowi, byliśmy czymś, czego nie spotykało się na co dzień. Byliśmy Hybrydami. A to nie zdarzało się często. Zrozumiałam, że to właśnie dlatego Elijah bał się o moją przemianę – bał się, że moje ciało nie da rady utrzymać mnie przy życiu z dwoma supernaturalnymi cząstkami. Ale udało się.

Pamiętam jak tuż po przemianie Klaus uczył mnie samokontroli. Byłam wtedy dość porywcza, mój charakter się zmienił. W sumie to wszystko się zmieniło. Moje włosy były zdrowsze, zęby bielsze, oczy bardziej błyszczące. Mogłam jeść za trzystu a i tak nie tyłam. Co prawda jedzenie smakowało trochę inaczej, jakby jego smak gdzieś umykał, ale z czasem się przyzwyczaiłam.

Pamiętam jak zaproponowałam Kayle, że zabezpieczę jej katanę przed zniszczeniami. Od tamtej chwili nie rozstawała się z nią na krok. Ale muszę przyznać, że sama czułam się niezbyt bezpiecznie, szczególnie, kiedy razem z moją nową rodzinką wybieraliśmy się na bagna.

W końcu to moja siostra wpadła na pewien genialny pomysł.

Siedziałam pewnego wieczora na kanapie w salonie, czytając kolejną księgę, którą Elijah przyniósł mi w tak zwanym "darze" od swojej matki. Esther, jak ją nazwał, była wiedźmą, ale Klaus jakoś nigdy o tym nie wspominał, to też i ja nigdy nie pytałam. Elijah też mówił o niej tylko okazjonalnie. W każdym razie, lektura była dość ciekawa, póki na moich kolanach nie wylądował pięknie zdobiony, metalowy łuk, a razem z nim kołczan strzał.

Spojrzałam zaskoczona w górę i zobaczyłam Kayle, uśmiechniętą od ucha do ucha.

– No i co ty taka roześmiana? – zapytałam obojętnie. Kayle wzruszyła lekko ramionami, a ja wywróciłam oczami, zirytowana. – Co to jest?

– Łuk, ty niedouczona istoto z Salem – odparła ironicznie moja nowa siostra, a ja zmarszczyłam czoło. – Ja mam swoją katanę, ty też musisz coś mieć.

Wtedy coś mnie uderzyło. Co prawda lekko, ale to wystarczyło, abym wstała z przedmiotami w dłoniach i bardzo nieprzyjemną miną. Powód a) albo kogoś zabiła, żeby go dostać, albo go ukradła, albo – Boże, broń – coś jeszcze gorszego; powód b) nigdy wcześniej nie strzelałam z łuku i jakoś niespecjalnie mnie do tego ciągnęło.

– Zapytam, póki co bardzo grzecznie i spokojnie, po cholerę mi to? – powiedziałam w końcu, machając jej przed nosem bronią, a jej kąciki ust powoli uniosły się jeszcze wyżej, jeżeli to możliwe.

– Jesteśmy siostrami. Jak mamy kiedyś walczyć, to razem.

Od tamtej chwili ja i Kayle jakoś bardzo się do siebie zbliżyłyśmy. Okazało się, że niepotrzebnie się martwiłam. Strzelanie z łuku okazało się proste i na tyle przyjemne, że zaczęłyśmy robić wypady do lasu coraz częściej. Moje wampirze zdolności były największym atutem, a magia tylko potęgowała efekt niesamowitej łuczniczki.

I oto jestem.

Hayley Moontrimmer, Hybryda.

A to jest moja historia.

_**Witamy, witamy, witamy! Mroczny świat sarkastycznych hybrydek stoi dla Was otworem... przed Wami pierwsze wprowadzenie do tematu, czyli historia Hayley. Następna w kolejce jest Kayle, więc przygotujcie się na to psychicznie, bo poboli.**_

_**xoxo, Hybrydy.**_


	2. Kayle Mikaelson

Za każdym razem, gdy patrzę na rodziców, przypominają mi się ich twarze wpatrzone we mnie, gdy się narodziłam. Wyglądali jak ludzie, którzy znaleźli swoją miłość, tą jedyną i teraz cieszą się z potomstwa. Najbardziej zapamiętałam minę ojca, Klausa Mikaelson, dumnego oraz niezwykle szczęśliwego. Wtedy nie wiedziałam, że takie chwile będą nieliczne. Pamiętam jak przytulił mnie do piersi, a ja nasłuchiwałam bicia serca. Lecz panowała cisza. Cóż, gdyby nie to wyglądaliśmy na zwykłą, radosną rodzinkę.

Gdyby nie fakt, że byliśmy pierwotnymi wampirami.

Ja i tata mamy coś wspólnego, gdyż jesteśmy Hybrydami, w tym przypadku pół wampirami, pół wilkołakami. Dzięki temu jesteśmy silniejsi i naturalnie odporni na słońce oraz ogólnie trudniej nas zabić. Przez okres mojego dzieciństwa wychowywała mnie przede wszystkim Caroline, moja mama. Nie żebym obwiniała Klausa, to był mój wybór. Nie miałam zamiaru poświęcić tego czasu na szkolenie się w zabijaniu ludzi na różne sposoby! Nie jestem jakimś potworem! No ok, w sumie… Przynajmniej próbowałam nie być. Myśl o odbieraniu życia innym wywoływała we mnie obrzydzenie, pozwalałam więc wyręczyć się rodzicom lub wujkowi Elijah, z którym mieszamy.

Te emocje nie były bez powodu, wszystko dlatego, że zaprzyjaźniłam się z człowiekiem, Larą Lindholm. Była to niska, ruda, piegowata dziewczyna o niebieskich, iskrzących oczach, zawsze uśmiechnięta i pełna energii. Była bliska mojemu sercu. Spędzałyśmy wspólnie całe dnie, choć z trudem udawało mi się ukrywać moją prawdziwą naturę wampira. Piłam krew regularnie, odżywiając się w domu, więc nie przypuszczałam żadnych wypadków w towarzystwie Lindy. I to był błąd. Raz nie wytrzymałam, gdy skaleczyła się poważnie w rękę a krew spływała na podłogę. Straciłam panowanie nad sobą i rzuciłam się by zaspokoić głód.

Nienawidziłam siebie. Gdybym posłuchała ojca, pozwoliła na ten jego cholerny trening nic by się nie stało! A teraz… Lara nie żyje. Postanowiłam zmienić się, stać się silniejsza i już nigdy nie pozwolić na przyjaźń. Żadnych uczuć. Tak będzie bezpieczniej. I wtedy stałam się bezlitosnym wampirem, wyrywającym serca swoim ofiarom. Rodzice nauczyli mnie panować nad żądzą krwi, a ja od tamtego czasu spędzałam swój czas samotnie, w domu lub napotykając inne wampiry.

Mieszkam w Nowym Orleanie, gdzie jest ich pełno. Czasem myślę sobie, że kocham to miasto za jego piękno i nastrój, ale i jednocześnie nienawidzę, bo jest miejscem zbrodni mojej jedynej przyjaciółki, która w dodatku zginęła z moich rąk. Pewnego dnia uśmiechnięta wracałam z małej rzezi do domu, gdy usłyszałam rozmowę Elijah i taty.

– Nieczęsto przyprowadzasz jedzenie do domu, bracie. – powiedział Klaus.

– Klaus! Wybacz, nie zwracaj uwagi na jego okropne maniery. – zwrócił się Elijah, najwyraźniej do kogoś jeszcze obecnego w pokoju – To jest Hayley Moontrimmer, ocaliłem ją z polowania na czarownice z Salem.

– Nieczęsto też nadajesz imiona swoim ofiarom, wujku. – powiedziałam wkraczając do domu – To takie słodkie. – dodałam sarkastycznie.

Spojrzałam się na domniemaną Hayley. Pewnie wiedźma albo czarownica. Nie odróżniam tego. Nigdy nie lubiłam magii.

– …Więc twierdzisz, że mam zamieszkać z TYMI wampirami? – Spytała Hayley zwracając się do Elijah. Co? Zamieszkać? Ale, po co? To się robi dziwne.

– Wujku, wyjaśnij.

– Jest tak jak powiedziała. Zamieszka z nami.

Interesujące. Będę miała… siostrę. Zobaczymy, co z tego wyniknie.

Kiedyś wybrałam się na polowanie daleko do gęstego lasu, zamieszkałego przez dzikie zwierzęta. Tropiąc dość dużego jelenia, usłyszałam odgłosy kobiety. Była ranna. Byłam już na tyle wyszkolona, że mogłam się powstrzymać od rozszarpania jej ciała, zatem ukryta w roślinności obserwowałam sytuację. Kobieta była w średnim wieku, miała poważnie rozszarpany brzuch. Zaniepokojona pomyślałam, że jej oprawcą mógł być wampir lub wilkołak, jednak mój instynkt mnie nie alarmował. Podeszłam do ofiary. Była przerażona, ale przede wszystkim zaskoczona moim widokiem. Patrząc w jej oczy widziałam, że zdała sobie sprawę, że jeśli nie zdąży się wykrwawić, umrze z mojej ręki. A raczej kłów. Już miałam brać się do roboty, gdy usłyszałam jak kobieta z trudem wyszeptała swoją ostatnią prośbę.

– Proszę, zrób to moim mieczem… Błagam…

Zdezorientowana zaczęłam szukać wzrokiem wspomnianej broni. Katana znajdowała się w pochwie, którą kobieta ściskała tak mocno, że jej dłonie przybrały kolor białej kredy. Ech…. często popełniany błąd. To tradycyjna szabla pochodząca z Japonii. Od czasu mojej „przemiany" zaczęłam interesować się broniami. Świetna robota. Cienka, lecz wytrzymała. Zdobiona garda, miedziana rękojeść z oplotem ze skóry rekina, na której widnieje mały słowik- symbol miłości. Co za ironia.

Jednak zatrzymam tę broń. Zawsze chciałam mieć katanę, a w Nowym Orleanie rzadko widzi się takie cudeńka. Zatracając się w podziwianiu szabli, prawie zapomniałam o kobiecie.

– Mam nadzieję że nie masz nic przeciwko? Wiesz, marzyłam o jednej – powiedziałam wskazując na broń. Nie czekając na odpowiedź, stanęłam nad nią, unosząc katanę skierowaną ku jej sercu.

– Mam nadzieję, że zaznasz szczęścia. – powiedziałam zaraz przed tym, jak popchnęłam szablę przez klatkę piersiową umierającej. Pozwoliłam na chwilę ciszy, zanim znalazłam trochę mchu, którego użyłam do oczyszczenia mojego nowego nabytku.

– Coś czuję, że spędzimy ze sobą duuużo czasu.

Gdy wróciłam do domu, rzuciłam się na sofę i kontynuowałam podziwianie katany. Nie zauważyłam nawet, że Hayley stoi niedaleko i patrzy z zainteresowaniem.

– Chyba ktoś się zakochał – powiedziała z uśmiechem.

– Lepiej nie pozwalać na takie emocje do kogoś lub czegoś, co jest tak nietrwałe w porównaniu do nas… – odparłam ze smutkiem. Wspomnienia związane z Larą powróciły.

– Wiesz, jestem wiedźmą, mogłabym uodpornić ją na zniszczenia – rzuciła, wskazując podbródkiem katanę. Spojrzałam się na nią dziwnie. Chyba zaczynam ją lubić.

– Nienawidzę tej całej magii. Ale jeśli zostanie użyta przez ciebie, chyba pozwolę na wyjątek. –odpowiedziałam uśmiechając się do niej.

Gdy było już po wszystkim, odłożyłam broń na półkę w swoim pokoju i zaczęłam rozmyślać leżąc na łóżku.

Czy to możliwe? Zaczynam lubić Hayley, a to nie wróży niczego dobrego. Nie chcę przechodzić przez to jeszcze raz. Nie zniosę utraty przyjaciółki… Boję się. W tym momencie zdałam sobie sprawę, że łzy spływają po mojej twarzy, kropla po kropli. Ja, potężny, bezwzględny, pierwotny wampir-hybryda jestem przerażona.

Czemu Elijah to zrobił?! Czemu ją przyprowadził do naszego domu, gdzie dotychczas miałam pewność, że nie muszę obawiać się niczego?! Czemu mi to zrobił?... Gdy już się uspokoiłam, byłam w stanie usłyszeć szuranie czyichś stóp przed drzwiami do pokoju. Z impetem poderwałam się i otworzyłam szeroko drzwi, ale nie ujrzałam nikogo. Nie wiedziałam, co o tym myśleć. Nieważne. Jestem zbyt zmęczona.

Następnego dnia obudziłam się późno i ujrzałam list napisany ręcznie, tkwiący obok katany na półce.

„Wiem, że będziesz niezadowolona kiedy się tego dowiesz, ale wiem o historii z Larą. Nie pytaj mnie, od kogo, bo i tak tego nie zdradzę. Nie wiem jak to na ciebie wpłynęło, ani jak dokładnie się przez to czujesz, ale nie myśl o tym, jak o klątwie. Stało się. Ale teraz jesteś doświadczona, mądrzejsza i silniejsza, więc daj sobie szansę na szczęście. Gdyby nie było cię tu, czułabym się naprawdę dziwnie. Możliwe, że nawet bym oszalała. Ale ty… pomogłaś mi. Razem ze mną szkoliłaś nasze umiejętności hybryd, dawałaś mi przykład, aby nie poddawać się i iść do przodu. Teraz ja chcę ci pomóc, chcę abyś zostawiła przeszłość i uwolniła się od poczucia winy. Jesteś moją kochaną siostrą, której mogłabym nigdy nie mieć, gdyby nie Elijah, więc proszę, nie obwiniaj także jego. Przepraszam, możliwe, że wtrącam się w nie swoje sprawy, ale nie mogłam znieść dźwięku twojego płaczu. Tak, to byłam ja.

A więc… jeśli jednak chciałabyś oderwać mi głowę czy co tam lubisz robić, to czekam w salonie.

Hayley."

Błyskawicznie znalazłam się przed nią i rzuciłam się w jej ramiona. Jak mogłam być taka samolubna.

– Przepraszam… Hayley, ja… myślałam tylko o… sobie… – wydukałam płacząc w jej ramię. Taka właśnie jestem. Silna na zewnątrz, krucha w środku.

– Czyli nie chcesz zrobić mi krzywdy, tak? Pytam dla pewności.

Zaczęłyśmy się śmiać. A więc mogę mieć przyjaciółkę, mogę BYĆ SZCZĘŚLIWA. Nie jestem zbytnio gadatliwa, dlatego mówię z nadzieją, że to wystarczy:

– Dziękuję.


	3. Deliah Bree-Grimm

Ludzie od pokoleń żyją wychowywani na legendach, podaniach a nawet na bajkach. Ja tak samo byłam wychowywana, lecz w tych czasach podania były czymś ważnym w życiu rodziny.

Do dnia dzisiejszego znam tylko jedną legendę.

Jest to opowieść o dziecku księżyca, które zakochało się w śmiertelniku. Izon, dziecko księżyca – współcześnie nazywane wilkołakiem – był synem wodza tamtejszej osady, a także jego następcą. Od dziecka był wychowywany na wojownika i przyszłego władcę, wpajano mu, że za żonę posiąść może tylko inne dziecko księżyca, ponieważ zwykli śmiertelnicy są splugawieni grzechem świata.

Niestety, serce nie sługa, Izon zakochał się w córce piekarza z sąsiedniej wsi. Ich spotkania były oczywiście tajemnicą, lecz ojciec Izona, Kratos, dowiedział się o wojażach syna i nakazał zamordowanie jego następcy i dziewczyny. Wiedząc, że Kratos nie zmieni swego zdania, dziecko księżyca wraz z ukochaną uciekli daleko od rządów ojca tyrana. Dwa lata później Izon i Adelajda spodziewali się dziecka, jednak nie mogli się nacieszyć córeczką, gdyż najemnicy Kratosa zamordowali małżeństwo zostawiając małą Deliah na pastwę dzikich zwierząt, nie wiedząc, że maleństwo urodziło się z magią.

Tego samego wieczoru obok zniszczonego domu przechodził mężczyzna w podeszłym już wieku, znalazłszy małe dziecko zabrał je ze sobą i wychował ją jak własne. Oczywiście, że wiedział o jej mocy, przecież sam też posiadał magię – bo kto by nie znał dziecka z legend arturiańskich, które zostało zrodzone z Inkuba i śmiertelnej kobiety.

Merlin pomógł Deliah rozwinąć swoje moce i nauczył ją jak może panować nad swoją wilczą postacią. Po śmierci Merlina, młoda adeptka magii wyruszyła w nieznane, aby posiąść nową wiedzę na temat magii. Będąc w dzisiejszej Rumuni, poznała smak legendarnej nieśmiertelności. Tamtejszy druid imieniem Lonan podarował jej w zamian za uratowanie życie jego żony eliksir, który po dodaniu krwi nieśmiertelnego stworzenia daje osobie, która go wypije, wieczne życie. Taka okazja nie pojawia się wiele razy, dlatego Deliah postanowiła spróbować nieśmiertelnego życia. Zabijając wampira przyczyniła się do tego, że każdy w słowiańskich i celtyckich krainach znał jej imię.

Deliah Bree. Do XIX wieku to imię napawało grozą w podaniach – mieszaniec, wychowywany przez syna szatana, KOBIETA, która dobrowolnie posmakowała śmierci. W 1894 roku Deliah dostała propozycje od londyńskiego doktora Abrahama van Helsinga we wskrzeszeniu legendarnego Draculi, aby ten wraz z jej pomocą obalił zakon Smoka. Co miała robić? Po prawie tysięcznej tułaczce zgodziła się, jednak nie wiedziała, że może się zakochać w wampirze.

W 1897 poślubiła „Alexandra Graysona". Ich małżeństwo dla zwykłych ludzi było idealne: bogaty amerykański przedsiębiorca i bratanica cieszącego się dobrą sławą doktora van Helsinga, jednak nie wiedzieli, że jest to para z piekła rodem, czyhająca, aby tylko komuś poderżnąć gardło. Ich życie w miłości nie trwało długo – po wybiciu całego zakonu Smoka van Helsing zabił Draculę, pozbawiając przy tym Deliah na jakąkolwiek szansę w uratowaniu ukochanego. Wściekłość „pani Gayson" nie znała granic – podczas 13 pełń księżyca mordowała ludzi, a przy każdym ciele zostawiała krzyż wbity w serce na znak, że każda zmarła osoba płaci winy, jakie popełnił morderca jej męża.

Zastanawiacie się teraz skąd ta legenda. Przecież wilkołaki, druidzi i wampiry nie istnieją. I tu się mylicie moi drodzy. Wszystko, w co wierzą dzieci istnieje i żyje wśród was. Nie wierzycie? Nazywam się Deliah Bree- Grimm, jestem hybrydą i żoną Draculi. Raz kochałam, jednak już nigdy nie będę tego czuć.


	4. Faith Maiden

„…Kiedy byłam mała, mama zawsze opowiadała mi historię do poduszki o kobiecie, która spadła z nieba. O kobiecie, która żyła wiecznie.

Wszystko zaczęło się od wybuchu. Był jeden wielki wybuch, z którego narodziło się wszystko. Tajemnica zaczęła gonić tajemnicę, nowe planety i światy, coś, czego ludzki umysł nigdy nie mógł pojąć. Wraz z nowym światem, wyłoniło się bóstwo – a wraz z nimi, nowa era dla naszego świata. Historie o bóstwie zawsze przepełnione były bogactwem, pięknem i wiecznym szczęściem… oprócz jednej, przepełnionej smutkiem i żalem, ale również dającej nadzieję… historia, która podobała mi się najbardziej.

W dniu ogromnej uroczystości, w niebiosach miejsce miała wojna, zimna wojna, która wraz z swoim przyjściem pochłonęła miliony ofiar. Niebiosa nie były już dużej bezpieczne. Jeden z potężnych bogów pragnął uchronić swoje jedyne dziecko. Jego miłość była tak ogromna, że zaślepiony próbą ocalenia go, stracił je. Podczas gdy ten miał zesłać swego potomka na ziemię, jeden z żołnierzy wystrzelił strzałę, która ugodziła członka niebiańskiego rodu prosto w serce. Strzała, która sprawiała, że ofiara zamieniała się w lodową bryłę, zapadała w głęboki sen. Lecz gdy umiera półbóg, natura próbuje uzupełnić braki, jakie wystąpiły po jego odejściu, w wymiarze milionów wszechświatów, w każdym możliwym powstaje jego idealna kopia, a każda za zadanie ma odnaleźć sposób, który przywróciłby go z powrotem do życia. Wraz z bogiem na ziemi pojawia się strażnik duszy, silnie związany z ofiarą, który za zadanie ma jej bezwzględną ochronę.Nikt jednak nie odnalazł słusznej drogi a miliony poległych nadal tkwią w wiecznym śnie…"

Nowy Jork widziany z mostu Queensboro jest zawsze miastem widzianym po raz pierwszy, z jego zapowiedzią szampańskich przyjęć, spełnienia marzeń i wszystkich cudów tego świata. A możecie mi wierzyć, że widziałam go miliony razy… wliczając ten pierwszy z roku 1909. Świat jednak zmienił się a wraz z nim ludzie i wszystko to, co tworzyli.

Jechałam Chevroletem SS, kierując się w stronę centrum miasta, gdzie miałam spotkać się z moim starym przyjacielem. I chodź wydawać by się mogło, że przyjęcie, na które się wybierałam, nie było najlepszym miejscem na interesy, to jednak było tam tak wiele ludzi, gwiazd i ogromnych osobistości, że wszyscy byliby zbyt zajęci tym pięknym miejscem i barwnymi postaciami, niż dwojgiem ludzi, którzy zajmują się swoimi sprawami. Przejrzałam w myśli listę na dzisiejsze przyjęcie. Suknia? Odhaczone. Ulubione szpilki? Odhaczone. Czekoladki nadziewane toffi z „La Maison du Chocolat"? Odhaczone. Przedmiot, który miałam dostarczyć mojemu staremu przyjacielowi? Odhaczone. Broń na wypadek nagłej i niespodziewanej apokalipsy? Odhaczone. Och proszę, jestem hybrydą starą jak świat, zawsze mam przy sobie broń na wypadek apokalipsy.

Dobrze, powiedzmy sobie wprost. Bycie hybrydą wcale nie jest taką fajną zabawą jak mogłoby się wydawać wszystkim śmiertelnikom. Przeżywanie tych wszystkich przygód, poznawanie nowych miejsc czy posiadanie pewnych umiejętności owszem – jest ciekawym doświadczeniem, ale wszyscy zawsze zapominają, że istnieje również druga strona medalu. Trzeba nieustannie walczyć z łowcami, którzy z swoimi wiecznymi humorkami mają ochotę wbić ci sztylet prosto w serce , często uciekać i nie być pewnym jutra, pozbawionym perspektyw i bezpiecznego miejsca, w którym można byłoby przeczekać i zaznać chwilowego spokoju. Och, i żeby tego było mało, jest się nieśmiertelnym, więc wizja spędzenia cudownego życia z jedną osobą staje się… cóż, tylko wizją. W końcu większość ludzi albo umiera ze starości albo staje się przekąską w chwili, kiedy wampirzy instynkt zaczyna działać.

Uciekałam całe życie. Uciekałam przed demonami przeszłości, które nie pozwalały tak łatwo o sobie zapomnieć. I choć ucieczka przed samym sobą nie miała najmniejszego znaczenia, nigdy nie przestałam. Podczas tej niekończącej się tułaczki starałam się zamknąć kilka rozdziałów w moim życiu, ale czy dało się je zakończyć w chwili, kiedy nawet nie doszłam do ich końca? Wierzyłam, że gdzieś tam jest ktoś, kto mi w tym pomoże. Szukałam odpowiedzi. Odpowiedzi na to, kim jestem. A może po prostu pragnęłam odnaleźć miejsce, które mogłabym nazwać domem? W końcu jedyne, czego tak naprawdę chciałam, to odnaleźć mojego ojca. Matka rzadko, kiedy mi o nim opowiadała… kiedy jeszcze żyła, bowiem odebrano mi ją w sposób najbardziej okrutny. Byłam tam. Byłam w chwili, kiedy po raz ostatni spoglądała na mnie z troską w oczach. Kazała mi uciekać. Udało mi się. Jednak jej oprawcy pozbawili ją życia. Była wampirem. Jednak nie zabijali jej zwyczajni ludzie. Dążąc do prawdy, z biegiem czasu, dowiedziałam się, kim tak naprawdę byli. Łowcami. Z czasem pojawiało się ich coraz więcej. Mieli jedno zadanie. Zabijać. Zabijać takich jak ja. To nie o moją matkę tak naprawdę chodziło. To mnie mieli zabić. To ja byłam winna śmierci mojej matki. A wszystko przez to, że byłam hybrydą, nie byle jaką hybrydą, ponieważ część mnie pozostaje tajemnicą. Kiedy moja matka była w ciąży została przemieniona, to wpłynęło również na mnie. Jednak nikt nie wie, kim był ojciec, jaką siłę posiadał i jak może wpłynąć to na mnie w przyszłości. Do tej pory pozostaje to tajemnicą… nawet dla mnie.

Gdy zmarła moja matka nie potrafiłam zebrać w sobie siły do walki, nie potrafiłam jeszcze zaspokoić głodu a co więcej, nie wiedziałam gdzie mam się udać i co dalej robić ze swoim życiem.

Wszystko zmieniło się z chwilą, gdy zaopiekowała się mną grupa wampirów. To oni nauczyli mnie panować nad głodem, wyszkolili w walce, oraz przekazali swoją wiedzę na temat łowców. To wtedy nauczyłam się tworzyć własną broń a przez długie wieczory spędzone na poznawaniu nowych technik nie bałam się dłużej łowców. Nie tak jak wtedy. Przez lata w moich dłoniach przewijało się wiele broni. Katana, szable, miecze aż do zabawek tego wieku. Niezastąpiona pozostanie jednak dla mnie kusza. Kusza, która nie tylko ma swoją wartość materialną. Wiąże się z nią historia. Jest bezcenna.

Wampiry, które zaopiekowały się mną były czymś w rodzaju zakonu. W miejscu, w którym się ukrywaliśmy coraz pojawiały się czarownice, które handlowały od czasu do czasu ziołami lub na zlecenie najwyżej postawionego wykonywały niewielkie zaklęcia wzmacniające ochronę miejsca naszego pobytu. Jak się jednak okazało, łowcy również wpadli na podobny pomysł. Z początku próbowali niszczyć czarownice, które wchodziły im w drogę, z czasem zaczęli używać je jako broni. Często kobiety te były przetrzymywane wbrew własnej woli, głodzone a często zabijane za nieposłuszeństwo. W końcu zdjęto barierę. Nikt już dłużej nie był bezpieczny. Nikt jednak nie chciał uciekać. Wszyscy stanęli do walki, jednak przetrwali nieliczni. Przywódca zakonu oddał mnie w ręce jednej z zaprzyjaźnionych wiedźm. W tedy jednak nie myślałam na tyle logiczne by zrozumieć, że nie widzę jej po raz pierwszy. Kobieta, która przewijała się w moim życiu tak wiele razy, nigdy jednak nie wiedziałam, że jest kimś tak ważnym. Zabrała mnie do swojego domu na nieokreślony czas. Opiekowała się mną jak własną córką. To ona przekazała mi skrzynię, w której znajdowała się kusza. Nie była to zwykła kusza. Machina bojowa, posiadała potężny łuk żelazny, na którym umocowano cięciwę ze ścięgien zwierzęcych. Ozdobiona była pięknymi ornamentami w miejscach wykonanych z drewna. Jednak to, co w tamtym okresie najbardziej mnie uderzyło to słowa wypowiedziane przez czarownicę : „Twoja matka pragnęłaby dać ci ją osobiście, często mówiła, że ojciec kazał przekazać ci tą kuszę, kiedy będziesz na to gotowa. Moim zdaniem, właśnie nadeszła ta chwila." W tej chwili zrozumiałam dwie rzeczy : Czarownica była przyjaciółką, która często odwiedzała moją matkę. Po drugie, mój ojciec prawdopodobnie żył, i był gdzieś w świecie, a ja miałam za zadanie go odnaleźć.

Przeszłam ostatnią przecznicę, uśmiechając się pod nosem na widok mojego starego przyjaciela, który machał mi dłonią przed wejściem jednej z restauracji.

– Myślałam, że już nigdy się nie zobaczymy – powitałam go, przypominając sobie nasze ostatnie spotkanie w Europie.

– Moja droga, jesteś pierwszą hybrydą, jaką poznałem – uśmiechnął się, zapraszając mnie do środka budynku. – Zresztą zapomniałaś już, że jestem winny ci przysługę? Obiecałem ci, że będę informował cię o każdej nowej hybrydzie. A to, co mam ci do przekazania na pewno cię usatysfakcjonuje.

– Widzę, że twoje maniery i lojalność względem przyjaciół pozostała bez zmian – uśmiechnęłam się. – A teraz lepiej przyznaj się ile osób zakołkowałeś za te informacje – pokręciłam głową, ponownie wracając pamięcią do naszej ostatniej rozmowy. Oboje czegoś poszukiwaliśmy i oboje byliśmy podobni, ta znajomość po prostu nie mogła się nie udać.

– Tyle ile akurat było potrzebne… i kilka pobocznych ofiar. Nic nowego.

–Jesteś potworem – westchnęłam, zajmując swoje miejsce.

– Kochana, istnieją tylko dwa rodzaje istnień. Wampiry, które zabijając przysłużysz się światu i ludzie, które robią za nasze jedzenie. Szkody są więc doprawdy minimalne. – Klaus zajął miejsce obok mnie, wyjmując z kieszeni list. – A teraz lepiej usiądź wygodnie, bo to, co mam ci do powiedzenia na temat hybryd na pewno cię zaskoczy.

– Proszę, tylko mi nie mów, że to kolejna wizja twojej małej armii hybryd.

– Trochę tak. Trochę nie. Wiesz, jaki ten świat potrafi być zaskakujący. Faith Maiden. Czas na hybrydzie ploteczki.


	5. Prolog - Cztery

NOWY ORLEAN, 1935

– Wszystko jest całkowicie bezpieczne – zapewniał Klaus Mikaelson, jedyna męska Hybryda, prowadząc swoją córkę Kayle jedną z francuskich dzielnic Nowego Orleanu. Dziewczyna uniosła brew i spojrzała na swoją przybrana siostrę, ale Hayley Moontrimmer tylko wzruszyła ramionami i westchnęła ciężko z politowaniem.

– Wątpiłabym – wyszeptała sama do siebie Kayle, ale i tak podążyła za Klausem, który uśmiechnął się delikatnie pod nosem. Hybrydzi słuch był jednak coś wart. – Co to ma być do cholery, przypomnij?

– Połączenie wszystkich Hybryd. Dosłownie wszystkich. Trochę mi zajęło sprowadzenie tutaj ich wszystkich, ale udało się, i oto jesteśmy tu, gdzie jesteśmy, kochanie – Klaus zaprosił je do środka jednego z aut Elijah, a siostry zerknęły na siebie przelotnie. Widząc ich wahanie, Klaus przekręcił oczami. – Przecież nic wam się nie stanie.

– Tata wie? – Hayley zapytała niepewnie, a Klaus pokazał jej kciuk w górę z szerokim uśmiechem, zapewniając o tym, że podzielił się informacjami o całym planie ze swoim bratem. Obydwie dziewczyny skrzywiły się lekko, poddając się. Nie było sensu się z nim kłócić, w końcu i tak postawiłby na swoim.

Wsiadły do samochodu na tylne siedzenia, a Klaus zajął miejsce kierowcy. Prędko odpalił silnik i ruszył z miejsca z piskiem opon.

Jego plan był prosty – zdobyć armię potężnych Hybryd, a potem zdobyć świat. No, może nie cały świat, ale na pewno zmienić więcej ludzi w podległe mu wampiry. Taki już był Klaus Mikaelson – chciał władzy. Chciał potęgi. Chciał być królem.

Londyn zawsze był miastem pełnym przepychu, dobrego smaku i wykwintności. Niekiedy każda epoka przynosiła temu miejscu nowe tajemnice i zagadki, których ludzie nigdy nie potrafili wytłumaczyć. Wiele z nich stało się zwykłymi legendami i opowieściami. Nikt jednak nie przypuszczałby, że wiele z nich jest prawdziwe.

Faith Maiden znała to miasto od dawna. Jednak bliższe stało jej się z chwilą, kiedy w jej życiu pojawiła się Deliah Bree Grimm – hybryda, której poszukiwała. Plan, jaki przedstawił jej Klaus był jasny. Potrzebowała jeszcze jednej hybrydy. Deliah była tą, którą znała najlepiej. Wiedziała jednak, że nie będzie to łatwe zadanie. Historia tych kobiet sięgała czasów odległych i niepamiętnych. Faith wiele razy odwiedzała Bree, gdy ta wraz z swoim małżonkiem wyprawiała huczne bale i przyjęcia.

Jednak jak wiadomo, wszystko co piękne jest ulotne.

Wraz z chwilą, gdy Deliah straciła męża odcięła się od reszty świata, zamieniając się w bezwzględnego potwora. Wydawać by się mogło, że już nikt nie przywróci osoby, jaką kiedyś była. Wszystko zmieniło się z chwilą, kiedy powróciła do miejsca, gdzie kiedyś czuła się szczęśliwa. Miejsca, które kiedyś nazywała domem. I choć przepełnione było wspomnieniami, w których był jeszcze on, to właśnie tam odkryła, kim tak naprawdę się stała. To tam czuła się tak naprawdę bezpieczna. I choć nigdy nie była już tą przyjazną osobą, która zawsze się uśmiechała, to gotowa była przywrócić porządek swojemu życiu.

– Wiedziałam, że cię tu znajdę. – Faith uśmiechnęła się do siebie, widząc Deliah wpatrzoną w panoramę Londynu. Kobieta wyglądała na niesamowicie spokojną. Kącik jej ust lekko drgnął, jednak ani na sekundę nie odwróciła wzroku. Wręcz przeciwnie. Jakby czekała aż jej przyjaciółka przysiądzie się do niej.

Brunetka zajęła wolne miejsce na ławce obok kobiety. Zaczęła spoglądać w ten sam punkt, w który uparcie patrzyła jej znajoma. Zapierał wdech w piersiach. Jednak dopiero, gdy wsłuchałeś się w samo serce tego wielkiego miasta, mogłeś naprawdę zrozumieć, jak tętni w nim życie. Ludzie. Tysiące lat a oni wciąż dążyli za nieosiągalnym. Wpadali w pułapkę czasu. Stawali się więźniami własnych marzeń. W tym jednym wypadku wampiry miały przewagę. Nigdy nie musiały martwić się oto, że zabraknie im czasu. Gonić za marzeniami mogli… całą wieczność.

– Zakładam, że nie jesteś tu przypadkiem. – Deliah po chwili spojrzała na swojego gościa. Oczekiwała jej odpowiedzi. Faith jednak milczała. Westchnęła ciężko odrywając wzrok od krajobrazu.

– Nie mylisz się. To jednak sprawa najwyższej rangi – Faith odrzekła spokojnie. Wiedziała dobrze, że kiedy hybryda usłyszy cały plan, nie będzie z niego zadowolona. Szczególnie, jeśli usłyszy o Klausie. Nie mogła jednak tak łatwo się poddać. Bree była jej jedynym kołem ratunkowym. Ona miała być ostatnim ogniwem do zamknięcia koła.

– Niech zgadnę. To kolejny arcy plan, który obmyślasz od stuleci? – zaśmiała się. Jej przyjaciółka milczała, spoglądając znacząco w jej kierunku. Deliah zlustrowała towarzyszkę wzrokiem. Czuła już, że to co coś poważnego. To nie była zwykła wizyta. Nie tym razem. Faith nigdy nie zachowywała się tak w jej towarzystwie. A to mogło znaczyć tylko jedno, naprawdę potrzebowała pomocy.

– Nawet nie wiem od czego mogłabym zacząć. – hybryda wzięła głęboki wdech. – Deliah, najdroższa. Jesteś hybrydą, a dobrze wiesz jak niewiele jest nas na świecie. Z tym wiążę się moje przybycie.

– Chcesz mnie poświęcić w jakimś rytuale? – zażartowała. Faith wzruszyła ramionami. Oh, to mniej więcej tak miało wyglądać. Tak, tylko jak teraz miała powiedzieć to wszystko swojej przyjaciółce? Jak miała opowiedzieć o planie Klausa, pomijając Klausa?

– Pamiętasz, kiedy w każde święta jeździłyśmy do Nowego Orleanu i spędzałyśmy je u Mikaelsonów? – spytała, a Bree pokiwała twierdząco głową. – Piłyśmy wtedy gorącą czekoladę, wychodziliśmy późną nocą na ulicę, gdzie wszyscy mieszkańcy zbierali się i śpiewali kolędy? – kontynuowała. – Więc.. nie chciałabyś tam powrócić? Na nieco dłuższy okres czasu?

– Faith. Będę szczera. Jestem ci winna przysługę, ale ten plan już mi się nie podoba. Naprawdę jesteś w stanie uwierzyć, że spędzę chociaż kilka minut w jednym pomieszczeniu z Klausem? – poirytowana pokręciła przecząco głową. Faith nie dawała jednak za wygraną.

– Posłuchaj. To przeszłość. Było i już się nie odstanie. Daj mu drugą szansę…. Próbował ci pomóc.

– Pomóc? – dziewczyna parsknęła śmiechem. – Tak, cudownie pomagał mi, torturując mnie. – zmrużyła oczy, przypominając sobie ile cierpienia musiała znieść by wypuścił ją wolno.

– Deliah, zabijałaś ludzi, byłaś niebezpieczna. Musiał przywrócić twoje emocje. Magia w twoich dłoniach była niebezpieczna. – hybryda starała się bronić swojego przyjaciela, choć doskonale wiedziała, że jego zapędy do bycia władcą dawały się odczuć każdej żyjącej istocie na tej ziemi.

– Tak. Pomagał mi, przez krótką chwilę. Jednak to, co zrobił, gdy odkrył, że jestem hybrydą? Rozpoczął swoją chorą wizję hybrydziej armii.

– Hybrydy razem byłyby silniejsze. Doskonale wiesz, że ścigają nas łowcy.

– O nie. Więc to po to tu jesteś? Naprawdę uwierzyłaś w słowa tego szaleńca? A teraz na dodatek macie zamiar wprowadzić ten chory plan w życie? Przykro mi, ale nie mam zamiaru brać w tym udziału. Nie, ten jeden raz muszę ci odmówić.

– Przepraszam. – Faith odrzekła spokojnie. Z wampirzą szybkością pojawiła się przy przyjaciółce i skręciła jej kark. Zwinnie zarzuciła jej ciało na ramię i wrzuciła je do samochodu. Miała mało czasu. Dziewczyna lada chwila mogła się obudzić. Niestety, ale musiała wprowadzić w życie plan B. Od początku czuła, że Bree nie będzie skora do współpracy z Klausem. Wiedziała jednak, że jest cień nadziei na jej przyłączenie do klanu, jeśli tylko wysłucha reszty hybryd.

Faith musiała jak najszybciej przetransportować ją do Nowego Orleanu. Nie było innej opcji. Jeszcze kiedyś wybaczy jej to i zrozumie, że wszystko, co zrobiła, robiła dla jej bezpieczeństwa.

– Wow – skwitowała krótko Hayley, kiedy ona i Kayle weszły za Klausem do wielkiego hangaru przepełnionego kobietami najróżniejszej maści i stanu. – Ile ich tu jest?

– Sześćset sześćdziesiąt dwie. Z wami sześćset sześćdziesiąt cztery. Czekamy na jeszcze dwie – Klaus był zbyt podekscytowany, zbyt pewny siebie, zbyt zadowolony. To martwiło dwie kobiety z nim przybyłe. Spojrzały po sobie znacząco, komunikując się bez słów. Gdyby coś poszło nie tak, gdyby coś im nie pasowało, uciekałyby gdzie pieprz rośnie.

Mikaelson zaczął przeciskać się pomiędzy kobietami, szukając najwyraźniej jednej specyficznej. W końcu wykrzyknął jakieś imię, niezbyt zrozumiałe, bo gwar panujący w hangarze skutecznie utrudniał zrozumienie wszelkich słów.

– Qetsiyah! – powtórzył. Na ten dźwięk odwróciła się w ich stronę tylko jedna kobieta; mulatka o czarnych włosach i ciemnych oczach. Kayle nachyliła się w stronę Hayley.

– Co do cholery? – zapytała cicho, aby Klaus nie mógł ich dosłyszeć. Hayley zmrużyła oczy i splotła ręce na piersi. Po chwili ten sam gest wykonała i jej przybrana siostra.

– Czarownica – odparła brunetka i złapała Kayle za ramię. – Coś jest nie tak. Mam złe przeczucia.

– Jasne; biorąc pod uwagę twoje dziwne zdolności, wolę cię posłuchać – zaśmiała się Kayle, a Hayley zmarszczyła czoło.

– Nie rozumiem.

– Ah, nie rozumiesz? – zdziwiła się blondynka. – Przewidujesz przyszłość, Hayley.

– Ja to uznaję bardziej za déjà vu – Hayley machnęła wymijająco ręką. – Tym razem to nie to samo. Naprawdę, mam złe przeczucia, bardzo złe przeczucia. Miejmy się na baczności. Nie wiem, co on planuje, i nie obraź się, bo to twój ojciec, ale… ja mu nigdy zbytnio nie ufałam.

– Błagam – Kayle przewróciła teatralnie oczami, obserwując, jak Klaus szarmancko zachowuje się w stosunku do nieznanej czarownicy. – Nawet Caroline mu nie ufa. Elijah mu nie ufa. Jestem jego córką i nie jestem pewna tego, czy mu ufam. To Klaus.

– Racja.

– Drogie panie, może z łaski swojej skończycie ploteczki i dołączycie do mnie? – zapytał Mikaelson, gestem przywołując dwie hybrydy do siebie. – Krótszą wersję planu już znacie. Armia Hybryd, władza nad całym światem. Więcej szczegółów was nie interesuje?

– Miło byłoby je usłyszeć – przyznała Kayle, a Hayley pokiwała głową, zgadzając się z nią. Na usta Klausa wstąpił zadziorny uśmieszek, który nigdy nie oznaczał niczego dobrego. Diabełek, pomyślała Hayley. Zanim jednak Klaus zdążył im odpowiedzieć, szczupła szatynka złapała go za ramię.

– Te, pani królu – powiedziała z przekąsem, uśmiechając się przelotnie do dwóch dziewczyn. – Cześć Kayle, witaj Hayley.

– Cześć, Faith – siostry odpowiedziały jej chórem, podnosząc ręce w geście powitania.

– Mamy problem.

Faith Maiden znała rodzinę Mikaelsonów od dawna – jej przyjaźń z Klausem była jednak sprawą specyficzną, której ani Hayley, ani Kayle, ani Elijah ani nawet Caroline nie ważyli się poruszać. Być może dlatego, że nikt tej znajomości nie rozumiał. Czy może… nie chciał rozumieć. Pomimo to wpadła w bliskie kontakty z Kayle i Hayley, kiedy przyjeżdżała do Nowego Orleanu raz na jakiś czas. Znała zamiary jedynej męskiej hybrydy, zazwyczaj pomagała mu w jego szatańskich intrygach.

– A jakiż to problem, panno Maiden? – Klaus ucałował jej dłoń, ale ona zmarszczyła tylko czoło i wyrwała ją z jego uścisku.

– Odpuść sobie te chwyty, Mikaelson – rzuciła opryskliwie. – Deliah nie jest zbyt skora do współpracy. Wątpię, abyś zdołał ją przekonać.

– Ah – Klaus uniósł głowę z dumą; zupełnie tak, jakby czuł się niedoceniony. – Pójdę więc z nią porozmawiać, jeśli łaska.

– Jeżeli przed tym, jak otworzysz usta nie skręci ci karku, to dalej, możesz próbować – Klaus skłonił się nisko i puścił grono kobiet. Wtedy też przemówiła Qetsiyah, która zlustrowała trzy kobiety od góry do dołu.

– Wy nie wiecie, jakie to niesie za sobą konsekwencje? – zapytała tajemniczo. Miała w sobie coś takiego, co przyprawiało o ciarki na plecach. Jej sposób bycia, głos, mimika twarzy. Wszystko to sprawiało, że Qetsiyah wzbudziła w trzech znajomych sobie hybrydach brak zaufania.

– Konsekwencje czego? Połączenia? – Faith się jej nie bała; była zaniepokojona, to wszystko. Jeżeli miała już ufać jakimś wiedźmom, to ufała jedynie Hayley i Deliah. – Spokojnie, znam je doskonale. Zaklęcie, które masz zamiar na nas wszystkie rzucić, wiąże się z odrobiną bólu i połączeniem duszami i krwią na wieczność, zaufaj mi, zrozumiałyśmy.

– Chwila – Hayley zaśmiała się nerwowo, odskakując lekko do tyłu. – Nie pisałam się na to. Znam tu trzy osoby. I mam łączyć z nimi duszę i krew? Nie ma opcji.

– Z tym idą też wspomnienia – dorzuciła jeszcze niewinnie Qetsiyah, a Moontrimmer zacisnęła usta w cienką linię. – O co chodzi, Hayley? Masz coś do ukrycia?

Brunetka zmarszczyła czoło, zaskoczona obrotem sytuacji. Nie tylko ona zresztą – Kayle i Faith spojrzały po sobie, upewniając się, że myślą o tym samym. Hayley zrobiła krok w przód. Czarownica czy nie, ona sama była pół wiedźmą, pół wampirem, i potrafiła się bronić. Jeżeli Klaus chciał ją do czegoś zmusić, musiałby się nieźle postarać.

– Skąd znasz moje imię? – Zapytała w końcu Moontrimmer. W odpowiedzi Qetsiyah tylko uśmiechnęła się do nich tajemniczo.

– Znam imiona was wszystkich. Wszystkich sześciuset sześćdziesięciu siedmiu hybryd w tym hangarze – wyjaśniła. – Spokojnie, wszystko ma swoją cenę.

– No jasne. Co Klaus ci obiecał?

– Coś wielkiego, o czym nie musicie wiedzieć.

Wraz z tymi słowami czarownica dała im trzem do zrozumienia, że rozmowa się skończyła. Faith złapała swoje dwie znajome za ramiona i odciągnęła je na bezpieczną odległość. Zatrzymała się dopiero przy wyjściu z hangaru, z którego widziała, jak Klaus prowadzi wybuchową konwersację z Deliah. Przez chwilę się na nich patrzyła, próbując wyłapać jakieś słowa, ale na nic się jej to zdało.

– Dobra – zaczęła cicho, odwracając się do dwóch dziewczyn. – Żadna z tych hybryd nie była by na tyle głupia, żeby zgodzić się na coś takiego. Wniosek? Klaus powiedział im coś, co je przekonało. I one nie mają pojęcia, co się dzieje.

– Bardziej martwi mnie to, co mój ojciec obiecał ten czarownicy w zamian za rzucenie zaklęcia. Kim ona w ogóle jest?

– Qetsiyah – przerwała Kayle Deliah, która nagle, bez ostrzeżenia, pojawiła się zaraz przy nich. Hayley podskoczyła w miejscu, odrobinę wystraszona. Nie przywykła do takich akcji. – Jedna z najpotężniejszych czarownic wszechczasów. Słyszałam, że w czasach starożytnej Grecji wywołała wojnę w niebiosach, bo podobał jej się jeden z Bogów.

Na wspomnienie o Grecji, Faith poruszyła się nieznacznie. Coś jakby jej świtało. Wspomnienia z bardzo odległej przeszłości. Widząc to, Deliah kontynuowała:

– Ale to tylko głupia legenda.

– Drogie panie, zaczynamy! – usłyszały głos Klausa. Stał przy tajemniczej czarownicy i właśnie nadgryzał swój nadgarstek, aby wylać odrobinę swojej krwi do wielkiego, kryształowego pucharu. Kobiety w hangarze po kolei zaczęły robić to samo, ale cztery hybrydy trzymające się razem, wcale się nie poruszyły.

– Hayley ma złe przeczucia – wyjaśniła im Kayle. Wspomniana Moontrimmer pokiwała energicznie głową, a Deliah zmrużyła oczy, obserwując po kolei każdą hybrydę, która wykonywała grzecznie polecenia Klausa. Albo nie wiedziały, na co się piszą, albo nie oczekiwały żadnych konsekwencji. – Podzielam jej myśli.

– Ja też – przyznała Deliah i podała im wszystkim ręce na powitanie. – Nie wiem, czy mnie pamiętacie. Deliah Bree-Grimm.

Kayle uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

– Ach tak! Ojciec pomagał ci, kiedy mało, co nie wybiłaś kilku miast! – Mikaelson podała jej dłoń na powitanie, jednak napotkała wściekłe spojrzenie byłej żony Draculi. Natychmiast zrozumiała swój błąd; Faith opowiadała im historię swojej przyjaciółki, i trzeba było przyznać, że nie była ona zbyt przyjemna. – Wybacz. To nie było na miejscu.

Twarz Deliah pojaśniała. Nie wiedzieć czemu, w obecności sióstr i panny Maiden, czuła się nadzwyczaj dobrze. Wszystkie westchnęły ciężko z politowaniem, kiedy Klaus zbliżył się do nich, prowadząc za sobą Qetsiyah trzymającą puchar, który już był wypełniony po brzegi krwią.

– Proszę, nie sprawiajcie kłopotów – ostrzegł je groźnie. Cztery kobiety, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku, nadgryzły swoje nadgarstki i umieściły je nad pucharem, aby kilka kropli krwi skapnęło prosto do niego. – Grzeczne dzieci.

Na te słowa Kayle prychnęła. Nienawidziła, kiedy ojciec nazywał ją dzieckiem. To prawda, była jego córką, ale nie była już dzieckiem, była dorosła. Qetsiyah odeszła, pozostawiając Klausa i jego znajome samych. Każda z kobiet przetarła nadgarstek z krwi i rzuciła Mikaelsonowi wściekłe spojrzenie.

– Od tego dnia – zaczęła Qetsiyah. Wszystkie kobiety w hangarze podniosły głowy. – Wszystkie będziecie połączone. Każda śmierć będzie odczuwana przez pozostałe. Każda z mocniejszym efektem. Klaus – kiedy wypowiedziała jego imię, każda z hybryd wiedziała, że coś poszło niezgodnie z planem. Coś było nie tak. Coś poszło kompletnie nie tak, jak miało pójść. – Wybacz. Ale królem to ty nigdy nie będziesz.

Każde możliwe wyjście z hangaru zostało zamknięte z głośnych hukiem. Wzrok Klausa czysto mówił, że kiedy tylko zaklęcie dobiegnie końca, nie to, że skręci kark czarownicy, o nie; on zgotuje jej najbardziej bolesną śmierć, jaką tylko będzie w stanie wymyślić. Kayle złapała Hayley za rękę, nie spodziewając się takiego obrotu sytuacji.

– Co do cholery?! – krzyknęła Faith, przeciskając się przez tłum aby dotrzeć do wielkich, przesuwanych metalowych drzwi. Gdy tylko ich dotknęła, odskoczyła na pewną odległość, machając obolałą dłonią. – Jasny gwint! Jesteśmy w pułapce!

– Mikaelson, co jest grane? – Deliah rzuciła jakimś zaklęciem o ścianę hangaru, ale ono odbiło się od niej jak piłeczka pingpongowa. Kobieta zawarczała; jej wilkołacza natura powoli się w niej budziła. – Gadaj albo obedrę cię ze skóry, ty parszywy kłamco!

– Zdradziła mnie – wycedził przez zęby, kiedy wszystkie hybrydy aż skuliły się z bólu, łapiąc za prawe ręce. – Ta suka mnie zdradziła.

Na ręce każdej z kobiet zaczął wypalać się znak; potem uformował się z niego czarny tatuaż. Najpierw pojawił się okrąg. Potem dwa trójkąty po jego stronach, połączone jedną linią, przecinającą okrąg. Kolejnymi elementami okazały się być dwie strzałki we wnętrzu trójkątów, no i maleńkie kropeczki. Układały się w dwie spirale – jedną poniżej głównego znaku, a drugą powyżej, przechodzącą aż na wierzch dłoni.

Klaus złapał za nadgarstek Faith, która aż pisnęła, kiedy to zrobił.

– Co jej obiecałeś?! – zapytała wściekła Deliah. – Mikaelson! Co jej obiecałeś w zamian za wykonanie tego?!

Klaus nie odpowiedział. Wpatrywał się w swój nadgarstek, jakby na coś czekał. Kiedy odwrócił się, aby spojrzeć na Qetsiyah, tej już tam nie było. Gorzej, stała kilka milimetrów przed jego twarzą, na której malowała się czysta nienawiść.

– Układ, też mi coś – prychnęła. – Nigdy nie zamierzałeś dotrzymać obietnicy, prawda? Nigdy nie zamierzałeś pomóc mi w odzyskaniu ukochanego!

– Zrozum, skarbie – Klaus zaśmiał się nerwowo, ale próbował brzmieć jak najbardziej szarmancko. – To nie jest możliwe!

– Jest! Te dwie – wskazała na Hayley i Deliah – byłyby w stanie mi pomóc! Ale ty nigdy nie zamierzałeś na to pozwolić, prawda? – Mikaelson przełknął głośno ślinę, kiedy kobieta nachyliła się bliżej niego i uśmiechnęła się szyderczo. – Zapłacisz za to, Mikaelson. Wszystkie one zapłacą, i–

Nie zdążyła dokończyć zdania. Hayley podbiegła do niej i skręciła jej kark jednym i sprawnym ruchem, po czym odrzuciła włosy z twarzy. Dumna z siebie, odwróciła się do Klausa i swoich dwóch przyjaciółek oraz siostry.

– Dobra – zaczęła, lekko zirytowana. – Co to do cholery jest?

Nim ktoś zdążył jej wyjaśnić kwestię nowo powstałego tatuażu na jej nadgarstku i dłoni, do hangaru wpadli łowcy. Wszystkie hybrydy zaczęły krzyczeć w przerażeniu, a zdezorientowany Klaus kilka razy obrócił się wokół własnej osi. Wyświadczył im niezłą przysługę – zebrał wszystkie hybrydy w jednym miejscu.

Pozostało tylko zrobić z tego spotkania rzeź.

– Wynosimy się – krzyknął, łapiąc Hayley i Kayle za ramiona. – Teraz!

Kobiety były jednak pogrążone w takim bólu, że nie dały rady się ruszyć. Odczuwały ten sam ból, co każda zamordowana hybryda, a łowcy raczej nie szczędzili w sposobach zabijania. Klaus złapał Kayle, kiedy upadła, zmorzona bólem i krzykiem. Straciła przytomność i jej ojciec prędko wyniósł ją z hangaru, zabijając po drodze kilku biegnących za nimi łowców.

Przy wyjściu napotkał Elijah, który z przerażeniem patrzył na wydarzenia.

– Klaus! – krzyknął załamany. – Co tu się dzieje, do cholery?

– Mam wszystko pod kontrolą! – odparł Klaus, kładąc Kayle na asfaltowej drodze.

– To by wyjaśniało tą rzeź! – Elijah warknął na niego, wściekły. Potem chyba coś przeskoczyło w jego głowie, bo rozejrzał się w około i jego oczy aż się rozszerzyły. – Gdzie jest Hayley? – wyszeptał. – Klaus, gdzie jest moja córka?! – złapał brata za kołnierz.

– Nadal jest w środku, ja –

– Tato… – usłyszeli słabe słowa, kiedy Kayle podniosła głowę. Wskazała na swój tatuaż. I dopiero wtedy Klaus zrozumiał, o co chodziło w całym zaklęciu. Za każdym razem, kiedy umierała hybryda, z ich dłoni znikała jedna kropeczka. I zdążyło ich zniknąć już wiele. Elijah nie czekał dłużej; zniknął w tłumie morderców i mordowanych.

Nie umrę, odbiło się echem w głowie Kayle. Nie umrę, nie mogę umrzeć, to jest niemożliwe. Licz, Kayle, licz. Czterysta czterdzieści trzy. Czterysta czterdzieści dwa.

Po godzinie liczenia, zostało cztery.

Było ich sześćset sześćdziesiąt sześć. Zostało cztery.


	6. Rozdział 1: Witamy w Beacon Hills!

**OKOLICE BEACON HILLS, CHWILA OBECNA**

**_Ludzkie życie składa się z przypadków. W jednej chwili jesteś bogaty, masz willę, drogi samochód i niczym się nie martwisz. A w drugim? W drugim siedzisz pod mostem, żebrząc o złamany grosz. Co prawda nikt nie ma na to wpływu – los po prostu w pewnej chwili decyduje o naszym dalszym przeznaczeniu. Nikt nie ma wpływu na to, co się stanie._**

**_Ale zwykle nic nie dzieje się przypadkiem._**

* * *

– Hayley Moontrimmer! Jakim prawem ktoś dał ci prawo jazdy? – Deliah warknęła pod nosem kołysząc się na wszystkie strony. Samochód wpadł w kolejny zakręt. Kayle, gdyby nie była nieśmiertelna, już dawno siedziałaby z różańcem modląc się o swoje życie. W tej chwili siedziała jednak z grobową miną, mocno trzymając się uchwytu przy drzwiczkach.

– Problem jest, że nikt. Zdawała i za każdym razem oblewała. – prychnęła Kayle. – W końcu wkurzyła się, zauroczyła pana instruktora, a kiedy już miała prawko, zjadła go.

– Panie i panowie, Hayley Moontrimmer. – Deliah zaklaskała. Złapała się za siedzenie Hayley błagając, aby auto zatrzymało się choćby w tej chwili.

– To były mroczne momenty mojego życia, dobrze? – Hayley odwróciła wzrok w stronę dziewcząt a Faith zdzieliła ją po głowie.

– Moim zdaniem tu jest kierownica. – Faith westchnęła ciężko. Nadal zastanawiała się, kto pozwolił jej prowadzić. Szczególnie w chwili, kiedy panowała ulewa stulecia a one uciekały przed demonem z piekła rodem. – Czy możemy się skupić? Nawet nie wiemy co nas ściga.

– Em, właściwie wiemy. – wtrąciła Kayley, unosząc do góry swój telefon. – Sprawdziłam go. Trochę mi to zajęło, ale myślę, że to on.

Deliah złapała za urządzenie. Owszem, stworzenie widniejące na zdjęciu było tak samo obrzydliwe jak to, które uciekło z ognia piekielnego w pogoni za nimi. Kobieta podała urządzenie Faith. Dziewczyna pokiwała głową.

– Jak ty się wydostałeś? – mruknęła. – Sammael? Ten Sammael? Anioł śmierci?

– Nie do końca. – Hayley ukradkiem spojrzała na telefon, przyciskając gaz. – Widziałam nazwę tego stworzenia w jednej z moich ksiąg, ale przysięgam, że było napisane tam coś zupełnie innego.

– Świetnie! – Kayle zabrała swój telefon i schowała go do tylnej kieszeni. – Teraz pozostaje nam tylko znaleźć bezpieczne miejsce, wypakować twoją księgę i zniszczyć to coś.

Hayley otworzyła już usta, jednak nim zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, dach samochodu głośno zaskrzypiał.

– Dobra, ten dach nie powinien tak skrzypieć, prawda? – Deliah spojrzała w górę. Na dachu widniało głębokie wgniecenie. Hybrydy spojrzały na siebie. – Dobra, nie myślałam, że kiedykolwiek to powiem ale… Hayley, jedź najszybciej, jak potrafisz.

Silnik zawył głośniej. Z każdą sekundą samochód poruszał się z coraz szybciej. Ku nadziei hybryd, z dachu dobiegł głośny odgłos a po chwili było słychać go na bagażniku aż w końcu nastała całkowita cisza

– Chyba go zgubiłyśmy. – wyszeptała Hayley. – Któraś ma ochotę to sprawdzić?

Faith przekręciła oczami. Reszta dziewczyn zmierzyła się wzrokiem. Żadnych chętnych. Kto głupi rzuci się sam na potwora, który ma śmierć wymalowaną na twarzy?

– Może po prostu zróbmy to wszystkie? Na trzy. – zaproponowała Deliah. Faith pokiwała twierdząco głową do Kayle, która uśmiechnęła się zadziornie. – Oprócz ciebie Hayley, ty pilnuj drogi. Więc… raz… dwa.. TRZY.

Kobiety wyjrzały przez szybkę, jednak nic nie było widoczne w obrębie ich pola widzenia. Wiał mocny wiatr, który targał włosy każdej z hybryd we wszystkie strony.

– I co, jest na dachu? – Hayley dopytywała się, nie odrywając wzroku od głównej drogi.

– Ni… – zaczęła Kayle jednak po chwili pisnęła głośno, kiedy przed jej twarzą pojawiła się ogromna łapa. – Hayley! – pisnęła ponownie i schowała się z powrotem do auta. – Gazu!

W tej chwili samochód wpadł w silny poślizg. Hayley zaczęła kręcić kierownicą, próbując wyjść z tego bez szwanku. Faith złapała za kierownicę, widząc na drodze człowieka, który przebiegał przez środek drogi.

– Uważaj! – krzyknęła. Odetchnęła z ulgą, kiedy wyminęły go w przeciągu kilku sekund. Samochód zatrzymał się jednak z piskiem opon.

– Zabiłyśmy go. Przejechałam człowieka. – odrzekła Hayley spokojnie, trzymając dłonie na kierownicy.

– Okay, chyba zgubiłyśmy Sammiego... – odetchnęła Kayle, nie zwracając uwagi na to, co miało miejsce kilka minut temu.

– Nie wiem czy to jest najlepszy pomysł na włączenie emocji i rozmyślaniu o kruchości ludzkiego życia, Hayley. – odparła Deliah krzyżując ręce. – Bo widzisz, nie wiem czy wiesz, ale w każdej chwili ten potworek może nas wyniuchać.

– Dobra, szybko wyjdźmy i sprawdźmy czy żyje i uciekajmy stąd. – Faith wysiadła z auta, nie oczekując żadnej odpowiedzi

– Przejechałam człowieka. – Hayley nie mogła darować sobie tego, co zrobiła. Zwinnym ruchem ruszyła jednak śladem Faith i po chwili stała już wyprostowana obok przyjaciółki. – Więc. Gdzie jest moja ofiara wypadku samochodowego.

– No właśnie. Tu pojawia się problem. Nie ma jej. – odrzekła zdziwiona Faith, próbując odnaleźć biedaka za pomocą wampirzych zdolności. – Jakby… wyparował.

– Nie mógł tak po prostu wyparować. – zirytowana Deliah ruszyła w stronę lasu w nadziei, że go odnajdzie.

– Deliah, zaczekaj! – krzyknęła Kayle, biegnąc za hybrydą. Faith i Hayley spojrzały po sobie. Wolały zostać na miejscu i być przygotowanym na kolejny atak, jaki prawdopodobnie planował ich wróg. Tymczasem Kayle i Deliah zniknęły z ich pola widzenia. Mikaelson zgubiła trop swojej przyjaciółki. Przecież przed chwilą przed nią była. Nie mogła przecież tak po prostu wyparować jak nieznajomy z ulicy. Wszystkie drzewa zaczęły wydawać się jej takie same. Słyszała tylko cichy szelest wiatru i… kroki. To z pewnością musiały być kroki jej przyjaciółki. Podążyła za nimi, lecz wydawało się jakby ucichły.

– BU! – Deliah wyskoczyła zza jednego drzewa, jednak szybko pożałowała tej decyzji, kiedy hybryda popchnęła ją z całej siły wprost na drzewo… a raczej jego pozostałości. – Wow, czyli istnieje tu cywilizacja. – zaśmiała się, widząc pień drzewa. Naprawdę ogromnego drzewa.

– Lepiej stąd wracajmy. – Kayle odwróciła się, wracając tym samym szlakiem, dzięki którym trafiła w to miejsce.

– Poczekaj – krzyknęła Deliah, rzucając w jej stronę inhalator. – Nie wiem, kogo przejechała Hayley, ale daleko sobie nie pobiegnie. – Kayle złapała inhalator i odruchowo schowała go do torebki. – Teraz chodź. Dziewczyny mogą mieć kłopoty.

Czarny samochód marki Land Rover zatrzymał się na jednej z stacji benzynowej. Hayley wysiadła z niego powoli szczęśliwa, że może w końcu zatankować. Szczęściem było, że w ogóle udało im się dojechać do stacji.

– Cudownie, uciekł nam, teraz na pewno go nie zabijemy. – Deliah złapała za batonika i przegryzła go. Pomimo faktu, iż była nieśmiertelna, nadal musiała jeść. Zresztą, ten batonik był taki pyszny.

– Nawet jeśli nam uciekł, to na pewno nie daleko. – Faith odparła spokojnie, opierając się o wóz. – Najwidoczniej musimy tu na trochę zostać, złapać go i załatwić swoją robotę.

– W ogóle gdzie my jesteśmy? Na pustkowiu! – Deliah rozejrzała się. Wokół był tylko las. I mała stacja benzynowa. Żyć nie umierać.

– Beacon Hills. – Faith przeczytała napis ze znaku, który widniał kilka metrów od stacji.

– Beacon Hills. Nazwa brzmi jak dziura, w której ludzie giną bez powodu i z niewyjaśnionych okoliczności, ale robią to codziennie po kilka razy. Podoba mi się. – Hayley uśmiechnęła się i ruszyła w stronę sklepiku w celu dokonania zapłaty. Deliah zamilkła, przeczesując palcami włosy. Po co miała się odzywać. Przecież i tak jej nie posłuchają. Wiedziała, że Klaus coś knuje – nikt jej nie słuchał. Stało się coś złego – wciąż nikt jej nie słuchał. Zdecydowała się zamilknąć i przyglądać się temu całemu przedstawieniu.

– Przyrzekam wam, że kiedyś wskoczę do jakiejś wody i się utopię. – Deliah rzuciła jeszcze na koniec, mając dosyć całej tej sytuacji z Sammaelem.

Faith spojrzała na nią z politowaniem. Doskonale rozumiała jak czuje się jej przyjaciółka. I czuła się winna, że wpakowała ją w to. Czy mogła jednak zrobić coś innego? W tej chwili wszystkie znajdowały się w takiej samej sytuacji i musiały sobie radzić. Faith zamknęła oczy, próbując pozbyć się z głowy natłoku myśli. Ostatnio za dużo myślała. Z transu wyrwała ją Kayle, która pstryknęła palcami przed jej oczami.

– Faith, wszystko w porządku? – spytała niepewnie. Dziewczyna pokiwała głową. – Chyba znalazłam odpowiednie miejsce. – uśmiechnęła się zadziornie. Reszta hybryd spojrzała na nią pytająco. – Chodźcie za mną. – dodała zaraz po tym, gdy pojawiła się obok niej Hayley.

Blondynka prowadziła resztę towarzyszek przez las. Co mogło się znajdować w środku lasu? W końcu, po długiej wędrówce między drzewami, wyszły na małą piaszczystą dróżkę prowadzącą do opuszczonego domu.

– Jak myślicie, kto tu mieszka? – spytała Deliah, obchodząc dom dookoła. Hayley wzruszyła ramionami.

– Może jakiś myśliwy.

– "Ciekawe kto tu mieszka"? – zaśmiała się Kayle. – Chciałaś powiedzieć "mieszkał". Teraz my tu mieszkamy.

– Naprawdę chcesz zamieszkać w tej dziurze? – spytała zdziwiona Hayley. Faith weszła powoli do domku, rozglądając się dokładnie.

– Dach może w każdej chwili się zawalić. – odrzekła, spoglądając w górę. – Podłoga też nie wygląda ciekawie. Właściwie to… wszystko jest do zburzenia.

– W czym problem. – spytała Hayley. – Jesteśmy hybrydami, zadzwonimy do Klausa, wyśle nam kogoś, kto pomoże nam ogarnąć ten bałagan. – odrzekła spokojnie napotykając się na morderczy wzrok Deliah. Już każdy wiedział, że dziewczyna nigdy nie wybaczy mu tego, co zrobił. Ta nienawiść z każdym dniem robiła się coraz większa. Oczywiście Klaus uważał to za formę rozrywki i jak na złość, gdy dzwonił do dziewcząt, zwracał się do niej „mały wilczku".

Kayle chwyciła za komórkę. W jej oczach było widać iskierki podekscytowania.

– Hej, tatku, jest taka sprawa, że musimy zatrzymać się na nieokreślony czas w... Beacon Hills! – przypomniała sobie po chwili – Tak, więc chcemy się tu urządzić. Wiesz, co robić.

– Mam złe przeczucia – westchnęła Deliah.

– Ty zawsze masz złe przeczucia. Zazwyczaj trafne. – wtrąciła Hayley ze zmęczeniem na twarzy.

– Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja zwiedziłabym te miasteczko. – Kayle uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo. Zrobiła kilka kroków i dorzuciła odwracając się:

– Idziecie?

– Mhm. – mruknęła ze znużeniem Faith.

– A co mi tam! – krzyknęła jakoś nazbyt entuzjastycznie Hayley. Wyczekując odpowiedzi Deliah wszystkie trzy spojrzały się na przyjaciółkę.

– A co z tym gościem? Znajdzie tę ruderę? Czy nie wspominałam, że mam złe przeczucia?

– To człowiek pana Mikaelson, na pewno sobie poradzi. – odparła Faith z lekkim uśmiechem.

Po chwilach wahania w końcu wilczyca dołączyła do dziewczyn i wszystkie cztery skierowały się w stronę centrum miasta.


	7. Rozdział 2: Sammy, przeciekasz!

_**Ludzie sądzą, że zaufanie można kupić, jeżeli naprawdę się do tego przyłożyć. Mylą się. Na zaufanie trzeba sobie zasłużyć – nie można nim kogoś za darmo obdarzyć. Ten ktoś musi na to naprawdę mocno zapracować. Najlepiej zaufanie objawia się w stosunku do ludzi, z którymi przeżyliśmy coś traumatycznego, a oni pomimo to nie opuścili naszego boku; byli przy nas w najczarniejszych momentach naszego życia.**_

_**Zaufanie to dziwna rzecz. I przychodzi do nas w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie.**_

* * *

– Nie to, że mam złe przeczucia – zaczęła Hayley, kiedy razem z resztą Hybryd zatrzymała się przed wejściem do rezerwatu Beacon Hills, przy którym znalazły ostatnie ślady Samaela. – Ale wiecie, co? Mam bardzo złe przeczucia.

Od jakiejś godziny próbowały wytropić demona, a kiedy w końcu im się udało, Kayle nawet go postrzeliła – specjalną bronią od Deliah, która w nabojach zawierała wodę święconą, odłamki srebra i sól. Podziałało; bo do granic miasta doprowadziły je ślady zielonej (prawdopodobnie) krwi, płynącej z rany potwora. Kayle schyliła się i dotknęła palcami śliskiej mazi, a reszta dziewcząt skrzywiła się niemiłosiernie.

– Oj, Sammy – Mikaelson zacmokała cicho, uśmiechając się pod nosem. – Przeciekasz.

– Nie wiem jak wy, ale z pustymi rękami się nie będę porywać na demona z piekła rodem – odezwała się Deliah, podnosząc ręce do góry. Faith zgodziła się z nią skinieniem głową. W odpowiedzi podeszła więc do samochodu i otworzyła bagażnik, po czym zaczęła wyjmować z niego ich bronie.

– Kayle, gdzie jest twoja katana? – zapytała spokojnie, jakby to był dla nich chleb powszedni, bo… w rzeczywistości był. Córka Klausa zbliżyła się do auta i szybko złapała za rękojeść katany, wyjmując ją z czeluści bagażnika. Faith zaśmiała się cicho i podała Hayley jej łuk i kołczan. Dziewczyna przeliczyła strzały i przerzuciła kołczan przez ramię, zadowolona z siebie. Kilka shurikenów i rewolwer powędrowały do Deliah, a sama Faith podniosła czarną kuszę. – Dobra. Teraz możemy iść.

– Sammy, słyszałeś? – zaśmiała się pod nosem Kayle. – Idziemy ci wpieprzyć.

Cztery kobiety zamknęły bagażnik i przeskoczyły przez ogrodzenie i weszły między drzewa, idąc po śladach zielonej krwi. Żadna z nich się nie odzywała – co jakiś czas tylko spoglądały po sobie, upewniając się, że wszystko jest w porządku.

Każda z nich miała coś, coś w zanadrzu, takiego asa w rękawie, który był jednym z talentów przychodzących z ich przemianami. Hayley miała niesamowity słuch. Kayle widziała wszystko w odległości kilkunastu metrów, a kiedy się skupiła, potrafiła dostrzec nawet rzeczy w odległości kilku kilometrów. Deliah często próbowała nie myśleć o tym, co potrafi wyczuć. Bo czuła zbyt wiele, aby czasami rozróżnić pojedyncze "aromaty". Faith natomiast miała niezwykły dar.

Faith potrafiła czytać w myślach. Nie w sensie przenośnym, że zgadywała, co sobie myślą – ona po prostu wchodziła w głowę człowieka i wyłapywała jego myśli, słysząc je tak, jakby wypowiadał je na głos. To było błogosławieństwo, ale i przekleństwo – szczególnie w miejscach publicznych, nim za dawnych czasów nauczyła się to kontrolować. Teraz było jej wszystko jedno. Potrafiła nawet wpływać na decyzje innych.

Nagle rozległ się przerażający ryk, obwieszczający hybrydom, że ich cel jest dość blisko. Przynajmniej tak blisko, że Hayley zmarszczyła czoło, nasłuchując. Kobiety spojrzały na nią, a Moontrimmer uniosła strzałę, którą trzymała na cięciwie, i wskazała nią kierunek wschodni.

– W tamtą stronę – pokierowała je, pewna siebie. Kayle zmrużyła oczy, próbując skupić się na otaczającym ją lesie.

Minęły jakiś wrak zniszczonego samochodu, który nie zwrócił uwagi żadnej z nich – prócz Deliah. Ona zatrzymała się przy nim na chwilę, widząc znajome rysy na lakierze. Przejechała po nich palcami, upewniając się, że pasowały idealnie.

To nie był zwykły wypadek. COŚ go spowodowało. A mówiąc "coś" miała na myśli wilkołaka.

Wołana przez towarzyski, opuściła samochód.

Mgła nie ułatwiała im wcale sprawy; sprawiała, że otoczenie wydawało się jeszcze mnie przyjazne. Księżyc w pełni rzucał na las jaśniejącą poświatę, przyprawiając Faith o dreszcze na plecach… bynajmniej nie z powodu atmosfery. Atmosfera była naprawdę dobra na małe, niewinne polowanie, ale nie na chodzenie po lesie w – nie oszukujmy się – dość chłodną noc.

– Jak tylko go znajdziemy – zaczęła cicho Deliah. Normalny człowiek najpewniej nie usłyszałby jej słów, ale ze swoimi wyczulonymi zmysłami, pozostałe hybrydy usłyszały ją bez problemu. – To urwę mu łeb, potem go wypchamy i powiesimy sobie nad kominkiem. Ale zanim to się stanie, to zjem jego wątrobę. Jeżeli takową ma.

– Kto jest za? – dodała niewinnie Hayley, naciągając strzałę na cięciwę, gotując się do strzału w razie niebezpieczeństwa. Kiedy jednak już miała postawić stopę w następnym miejscu, Kayle położyła dłoń na jej ramieniu, powstrzymując ją. Pokręciła głową i ukucnęła przy stopie siostry, odsłaniając zręcznie wykonaną pułapkę między liśćmi. Westchnęła z politowaniem.

– O, no proszę – warknęła Faith. – Jak miło! Nie dość, że demon, to jeszcze łowcy!

– Cudne miasto, naprawdę – przyznała Deliah. Kayle podniosła się i poprawiła swoją kurtkę. – Gdzie jesteś, Sammy? No chodź, chodź do pańci. Chodź, mamy mięsko.

– Deliah! – Hayley uciszyła przyjaciółkę gestem, wskazując głową na siostrę. Kayle wskazała im mały, poruszający się między drzewami punkt. Faith przechyliła lekko głowę, wpatrując się w niego z zainteresowaniem.

– Obserwuje nas? – zapytała, zaskoczona. Kayle pokręciła głową.

– Bardziej… obiera na cel – wyjaśniła im, mocniej ściskając w dłoni rękojeść katany. Hayley przybrała pozycję obronną, Faith uniosła kuszę wyżej, a Deliah przekręciła między palcami jeden z shurikenów. – No, chodź, malutki. Pora się zabawić.

Jak na zawołanie, Hayley wypuściła strzałę, która ze świstem poleciała w kierunku potwora. Kolejny ryk przeszył nocną ciszę, więc gdyby ktoś wpadł na pomysł wycieczki do lasu akurat teraz, stałby tak, sparaliżowany strachem, i najpewniej straciłby życie w okolicach kolejnych kilku godzin. Takie tam, wesołe przemyślenia Hayley.

Samael ruszył w stronę hybryd, w pewnym sensie szarżując, ale żadna z nich nie cofnęła się ani o milimetr. Kiedy demona i ich czwórkę dzieliło może dwa metry, każda z nich odskoczyła w inną stronę, dezorientując potwora. Kolejne strzały wbijały się w jego cielsko, raniąc je jednak tylko na pewien czas.

– Regeneruje się! – poinformowała resztę przyjaciółek Kayle. Wszystkie kiwnęły głowami.

– To co, Sammy? Do zobaczenia później? – zapytała sarkastycznie Hayley, ale w tym samym momencie demon naskoczył na Deliah, która nie zdążyła uchronić się przed ciosem. – Deliah!

Ostre jak brzytwa zęby wbiły się w przedramię pani Grimm, a ona wydała z siebie zduszony okrzyk, próbując się wyrwać potworowi. W końcu słychać było jedynie zagłuszony wystrzał. Samael zawył i puścił swoją ofiarę wolno, uciekając, w popłochu i po drodze uderzając o kilka drzew. Trzy hybrydy podbiegły do Deliah i oderwały od jej ręki wijący się jeszcze kawałek języka ich przeciwnika.

– Co to do cholery jest?! – zapytała obrzydzona Faith. Oczy Deliah przybrały czerwony kolor. Warknęła na swoje towarzyszki niebezpiecznie.

– Nie wiem – wysyczała przez zęby. – Pójdę spytać.

Podniosła się z ziemi w zastraszającym tempie i już chciała ruszyć w pogoń za Samaelem, ale Faith i Kayle złapały ją za ręce.

– Czekaj, hej, zwolnij – powiedziała Kayle, próbując ją uspokoić. Wiedziała, że wszystkie cztery nadal się docierają. Nie potrafiły jeszcze w pełni sobie zaufać, słuchać siebie nawzajem. Ale próbowały, naprawdę próbowały, bo zostało ich tylko cztery i wręcz musiały się trzymać razem. Mikaelson odwróciła się do swojej siostry. – Hayley, udało się? – zapytała, wskazując palcem na jej strzały.

Moontrimmer uśmiechnęła się zawadiacko.

– Nie powinien pozbyć się lokalizatora – wzruszyła ramionami Hayley, wyjmując z kieszeni kurtki małe urządzenie. – Biegnie w stronę miasta. Zróbmy to tak, Deliah i Kayle pojadą za nim, a ja i Faith polecimy do domu i poszukamy jakiegoś sposobu na to, żeby się go pozbyć. Zgoda?

Deliah spojrzała przelotnie na Kayle i pokiwała głową – niezbyt zachęcająco. Obydwie ruszyły w stronę samochodu, ale wtedy zatrzymały się, wodząc za czymś wzrokiem. Po chwili Faith i Hayley przekonały się, co było powodem ich postoju – pomiędzy drzewami przemknęła sylwetka chłopaka bez koszulki. A potem drugiego, ubranego w skórzaną kurtkę.

– …widziałyście to, co ja? – zapytała niepewnie Deliah, wskazując palcem na dwóch facetów znikających między drzewami. Wszystkie skrzyżowały ręce na piersiach.

– Gołego, seksownego faceta, popieprzającego niczym nimfa między drzewami? – odpowiedziała jej pytaniem na pytanie Hayley. Deliah pokiwała głową, marszcząc czoło, gdy Faith poklepała ją po ramieniu, zaciskając usta w cienką linię.

– Bez obaw, nie masz omamów. – rzuciła Maiden.

– Dobrze trafiłyśmy – Kayle pokiwała głową z aprobatą. – Dzięki Sammy. Jak mają tu być takie widoki, to nie wiem, jak wy, ale ja zostaję.

Wszystkie hybrydy wręcz upadły na ziemię, widząc światła latarek, które tak dobrze znały. Ten model żarówek był rzadko używany przez normalnych ludzi – miał dalszy zasięg, silniejsze światło. To mogło oznaczać tylko jedno – łowcy. Więc ci dwaj przed nimi uciekający musieli być czymś supernaturalnym. Doskonale. Miasto pełne supernaturalnych istot i łowców. Czyżby los zaczynał śmiać się im prosto w twarz? Hayley uniosła lekko głowę. Musiały szybko obmyślić plan ucieczki.

Deliah zmrużyła oczy. Dopiero teraz zrozumiała, że cały czas coś jej umykało. Jak mogła być tak głupia i niczego nie zauważyć? Teraz to czuła. Intensywny zapach… wraz z chwilą, gdy w ich otoczeniu pojawili się dwaj mężczyźni. To musiał być wilkołak. Faith spojrzała na przyjaciółkę rozumiejąc, co ma na myśli. Teraz jednak miały znacznie poważniejszy problem. Musiały wydostać się z tego miejsca jak najszybciej. Nie były jeszcze wystarczająco silne by stanąć do walki z taką liczbą łowców. Zresztą, nie wiedziały nawet, czego mogły się spodziewać. Wpierw musiały poznać swojego wroga.

– Jak zobaczą nasz samochód, to po nas – zauważyła trafnie Kayle, nie odrywając wzroku od grupki łowców. – Musimy się stąd wydostać. Teraz.

– Hayley – odezwała się Deliah. – Wiesz, co robić.

Moontrimmer pokiwała głową i zamknęła oczy. Przez chwilę nic się nie działo, ale potem zaczął wiać wiatr, coraz mocniejszy i mocniejszy, co zerwało do lotu góry liści. Popędziły w stronę łowców, skutecznie ograniczając im widoczność w połączeniu z mgłą. Cztery hybrydy poderwały się ze swoich miejsc i biegiem ruszyły w stronę auta. Pisk opon był jedynym dowodem na to, że w ogóle tam były.

– Nie mam pojęcia, gdzie to wpakowałam! – denerwowała się Hayley, przerzucając kolejne książki w swojej torbie. Faith zamknęła inną, starą księgę i rzuciła ją na stół w salonie, podchodząc do przyjaciółki. – Jestem pewna, że to ze sobą zabrałam!

– Pospiesz się. Nie wiadomo, jak długo Kayle i Deliah będą w stanie odwracać jego uwagę.

Od jakichś dwóch godzin panna Mikaelson i pani Grimm jeździły za Samaelem, próbując jakoś odciągnąć go od miasteczka na bezpieczną odległość. Wcześniej jednak zostawiły Faith i Hayley w ich nowym domu, aby znalazły sposób na zabicie potwora. I to jak najszybciej.

W końcu Moontrimmer wyjęła z torby wielką księgę, którą najpewniej znalazła dopiero na dnie, kiedy już przekopała się między papierkami po hamburgerach i miliardach opakowań po cukierkach.

– Aha! – krzyknęła tryumfalnie. – Bestiariusz! – wstała i zaczęła przerzucać kolejne, stare strony. Było na nich wszystko. Poczynając od zaschniętych kropli krwi na zdjęciach równych potworów, a kończąc na serduszkach i kwiatkach narysowanych w rogach z nudów. – Mam!

W końcu Faith podbiegła do niej i zajrzała jej przez ramię. Na stronie widniał szkic Samaela i kilka zwięzłych notatek na jego temat. Wtedy zadzwonił telefon panny Maiden – odebrała go, nawet nie patrząc, kto do niej dzwoni. Ona po prostu wiedziała, że to Deliah.

– Dziewczyny, znalazłyśmy go, i nie jest dobrze – zaczęła prędko Faith, nim Deliah miała okazję coś powiedzieć. W odpowiedzi usłyszała tylko zadowolone prychnięcie byłej żony Draculi. Faith mogłaby się założyć, że w tym momencie jej przyjaciółka machnęła wymijająco ręką.

– Nie trzeba, już go załatwiłyśmy – Deliah była wyraźnie zadowolona z siebie. Hayley pokazała palcem coś w książce, a kiedy Faith przeczytała owe zdanie, oczy wyszły jej przysłowiowo z orbit. Aha, zabawne. Bardzo zabawne. Robi się co raz ciekawiej.

– Deliah, idiotko – Faith wręcz wykrzyczała do słuchawki. – Słuchaj tego: "Samael, prócz bycia Aniołem Śmierci, jest także demonem odrodzenia."

Przez chwilę po drugiej stronie trwała cisza; najwyraźniej Deliah i Kayle nie miały zamiaru się odwrócić, aby sprawdzić teorię Faith. W końcu można było usłyszeć cichy, załamany głos Kayle:

– Wcale mi się to nie podoba. Bardzo, bardzo nie podoba mi się to, jak to wszystko brzmi.

– O cholera, zniknął – Deliah zajęczała, okropnie niezadowolona tym faktem. – Dobra, jak to coś zabić?

– Oj, zobacz, nie napisali – zaśmiała się nerwowo Faith.

– Nie żartuj sobie, tylko mów!

– Hayley, pytają, jak to zabić.

Faith spojrzała na Hayley, szukając pomocy, ale ta tylko wzruszyła ramionami i pokręciła głową tak energicznie, że jej włosy wręcz uderzyły Faith w twarz. Patrzyły przez chwilę na siebie, zmuszając Deliah do tego, aby ponowiła swoje pytanie.

– Rozłącz się – wyszeptała w końcu Hayley, a Faith wykonała jej polecenie, słysząc jeszcze wściekłe przekleństwa Deliah płynące do nich przez słuchawkę, wypowiedziane w dobrze znanym im języku. Tak, Deliah miała taki zwyczaj. Kiedy była wściekła, przeklinała po łacinie. – Ou. To jedno akurat znałam. Nie chcesz wiedzieć, co powiedziała.

– Ty lepiej dowiedz się, jak się pozbyć tego bękarta szatana, bo jak Boga kocham, wszystkie zginiemy.

Czarny Land Rover przemierzał ulice Beacon Hills w pogoni za wielkim, obrzydliwym stworem, który biegał sobie po dachach budynków. Kayle odgarnęła włosy z czoła, kiedy Deliah weszła w kolejny ostry zakręt, bo nagle Samael zmienił kurs.

Obydwie hybrydy były wściekłe na Faith i Hayley – oczekiwały od nich pomocy, tymczasem przez kolejne dwie godziny były skazane na siedzenie w aucie, przez co – trzeba przyznać – pośladki zaczynały odmawiać im posłuszeństwa, zresztą nogi też, bo traciły w nich czucie.

– Mam dosyć – Deliah wbiła pazury w kierownicę. Dobrze, że Faith jej nie widziała, bo to ona wybierała to auto i traktowała je jak swoje dziecko. – Zaczyna mnie to denerwować.

– Zatrzymaj się, czerwone – Kayle wskazała na światła nad drogą, a Deliah rzuciła jej pogardliwe spojrzenie. Tak, na pewno miała zamiar przestrzegać przepisów w miasteczku, o którym Bóg zapomniał. Przycisnęła więc gaz, zmieniła bieg i wjechała wprost na skrzyżowanie, które z początku wydawało się puste.

BŁĄD!

Z prawej strony nadjechał niebieski jeep, a Kayle złapała za kierownicę, przerażona, że spowodują wypadek i zaraz zaczną ich szukać. Tylko tego im jeszcze brakowało, policji siedzącej im na ogonach! Zaklęła pod nosem, słysząc pisk opon. Jeep wyszedł z niedoszłej stłuczki cało i pomknął dalej drogą, a one minęły czarne Camaro, za którym Kayle powiodła wzrokiem – zawsze lubiła takie samochody.

– Jak zatrzymamy się tu na dłużej, to każda będzie miała własne auto – powiedziała, pewna siebie, puszczając kółko. Deliah przewróciła teatralnie oczami. – Ja chcę żywa do śmierci dożyć.

– Po pierwsze: ty już nie żyjesz – rzuciła jej z przekąsem. – Pogódź się z tym, skarbie, jesteś martwa! Po drugie: nie umrzesz, więc jakim cudem miałabyś dożyć śmierci? Wszystko to nie ma najmniejszego sensu, i…

– Serio? – Kayle zaczęła wymachiwać wściekle rękami na wszystkie strony. – Teraz zamierzasz prawić mi kazania na temat tego, jak moje wypowiedzi nie mają sensu? To, że jesteś starsza, wcale cię do tego nie upoważnia. Poza tym, mamy teraz większe problemy.

– Kayle, mogłabym być twoją matką – sapnęła Deliah, po chwili żałując tego stwierdzenia, przypominając sobie o Klausie. Skrzywiła się niemiłosiernie, a Kayle za to wyszczerzyła zęby.

Przynajmniej będzie cicho przez resztę drogi.

– Niech go nie zabijają tak na poważnie, broń cię Panie Boże – Hayley siedziała na balustradzie, wymachując nogami. Faith spojrzała w górę. – Jak się go zabije, tak na poważnie, a nie tylko go potraktuje tym, co mamy, to gościu odrodzi się podwójnie.

– O, świetnie – sarkastyczna Faith wkroczyła do akcji, zamykając kawę w papierowym kubku. – Zadzwonię do nich i powiem im, że to, co ścigają, nie może być zabite.

– Wszystko może być zabite! Wiem to z doświadczenia! – Hayley zaśmiała się cicho. – No wiesz. Razem z Kayle robiłyśmy to już kilka razy. Polowanie na demony, ratowanie tych, którzy na to zasługują… sama rozumiesz. Rodzinny biznes.

Faith zmarszczyła czoło i rzuciła swojej przyjaciółce zaskoczone spojrzenie, na co ona tylko wzruszyła ramionami. Maiden w mniej niż sekundę znalazła się obok niej.

– Czy ty właśnie rzuciłaś mi tekstem z "Supernatural"? – zapytała, sama rozbawiona tym faktem. Hayley pokiwała głową w odpowiedzi.

– Ta. Chociaż u nas czterech, to motto powinno brzmieć odrobinę inaczej. Polowanie na ludzi, ratowanie supernaturalnych istot. Hybrydzi interes.

– Podoba mi się, zapisz to. – śmiałyby się dalej, ale Faith chyba nagle przypomniała sobie, co się najpewniej dzieje w okolicach centrum miasta. Mina jej zrzedła, kiedy wyjęła telefon z kieszeni i zauważyła, że Deliah dzwoniła do niej przynajmniej szesnaście razy. – Ups. Maiden wybrała numer do Deliah w nadziei, że nie będzie skazana na wysłuchiwanie jej gorzkich żali.

– Czy zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego, co tu się dzieje? – po chwili usłyszała głos hybrydy, która w żadnych wypadku nie wydawała się być szczęśliwa.

– Tak. Witam. Dobry dzień panno… na misji. – westchnęła Faith. Przeczesała palcami włosy, zbierając myśli. – Tak. Wiem, co się dzieje. – prychnęła. – Dlatego do ciebie dzwonię, prawda? Ale twój opryskliwy charakter mówi mi, że chcesz jeszcze pobawić się z nim w kotka i myszkę.

– Błagam. – syknęła Deliah. – Naprawdę nie mam dzisiaj humoru do takich żartów.

– Zły dzień? – spytała Faith. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. – Oh, a może zła dekada? – Hayley prychnęła śmiechem i pokręciła z politowaniem głową. – Dobra. Sprawa wygląda następująco. Nie możecie go zabić. Zabijesz jednego. Pojawią się dwa następne.

– Twierdzisz, że nie ma sposobu by pozbyć się go z tego miejsca i wysłać jego tyłek w otchłań piekła?

– Tego nie powiedziałam. – Faith oparła się o ścianę i chwyciła jedną z księg. – Sposób jest na pewno. Recz w tym, że musimy go odkryć. – westchnęła ciężko. Przez słuchawkę usłyszała jak Deliah robi dokładnie to samo.

– I co dalej? – Faith spojrzała na Hayley, która wzruszyła ramionami. – Dobra, szukamy dalej. Niestety, ale będziecie musiały jeszcze trochę się nim zająć. Najlepiej zwabcie go w miejsce, gdzie nie zrobi nikomu krzywdy. Wiem, że nie jest to łatwa robota, ale… – zawiesiła głos. – Razem z Kayle dacie sobie radę.

– Patrz! – Kayle wskazała na opuszczony budynek w głębi lasu. – Jedź do tej zabitej dechami rudery! – Deliah przycisnęła pedał gazu i samochód przyspieszył.

A razem z nim wielki kawał mięsa, który na sznurku podskakiwał za autem. Samael biegł za nimi, ledwo co wyrabiając się na zakrętach, kiedy hybrydy zmieniały kierunek jazdy. W sumie śmiać im się chciało z tego, co widziały w bocznych lusterkach, ale z drugiej strony to był demon, który chciał zeżreć też je dwie, a nie tylko ten kawałek mięska, więc to lekko zaniżało komediowy charakter sytuacji.

Land Rover zatrzymał się przed starym, spalonym domem, a hybrydy wyskoczyły z pojazdu, zostawiając otwarte drzwi. Obydwie miały ze sobą swoje zaufane bronie. Wiedząc, że zyskają kilka minut dzięki kolacji, którą podały Samaelowi, uderzyły w drzwi nogami w tym samym momencie.

Deliah wbiegła do środka bez problemu, ale Kayle zatrzymała się na krużganku. Kilka razy próbowała przekroczyć próg, ale nic z tego – jakaś magiczna siła ją przed tym powstrzymywała. Sama Deliah zaczęła węszyć, zaniepokojona dziwnym zapachem. Już go znała. Już raz go czuła przez ostatnie kilkanaście godzin.

A dokładniej zeszłej nocy, kiedy w lesie wpadły na dwóch chłopaków i grupkę łowców. Kobieta obnażyła kły a jej oczy przybrały czerwony kolor. Zawarczała, ale nikt się nie ujawnił, a to musiało oznaczać, że właściciel posiadłości był poza domem.

– Nie będziemy żałować tego miejsca – wysyczała przez zęby, ale wtedy usłyszała pisk Kayle. Gdy się odwróciła, jej przyjaciółki już nie było. – Mikaelson!

Kayle uderzyła o przednią szybę samochodu, zbijając ją przez siłę uderzenia. Jęknęła z bólu, czując kawałki szkła wbite w plecy. Samael przedostał się już do domu, ale ona, nadal obolała, podniosła się i przebiegła się na około budynku, szukając czegokolwiek, co byłoby w stanie jej pomóc. W końcu, zadowolona z siebie, złapała za piłę łańcuchową i ku jej uciesze odkryła, że jest w niej wystarczająco dużo benzyny.

Z wnętrza domu dochodziły ją cały czas odgłosy walki, ale sądząc po nich, to Sammy dostawał niezły wycisk, a Deliah nieźle się bawiła. W końcu demon został siłą wyrzucony przez główne drzwi i uderzył w drzewo naprzeciwko nich, wyjąc przeraźliwie. Kayle stanęła nad nim, wykrzywiając usta w pogardliwym uśmiechu.

– Ej, Sammy, zobacz – zaczęła, odpalając piłę. – Zobacz, co ciocia Kayle znalazła z tyłu domu!

Ciągle się szczerząc, hybryda prędko odcięła demonowi wszystkie kończyny. Deliah dołączyła do niej ze sznurem i zawiązała paszczę potwora, aby nie ugryzł żadnej z nich, po czym obydwie zaciągnęły Samaela na tyły auta i otworzyły bagażnik.

I wtedy przeżyły kolejny tego dnia zawał.

Głośne prychnięcie obwieściło wyskoczenie czarnego kota z jednej z walizek, a Deliah złapała się za serce, upuszczając Samaela. Zawył, uderzając o ziemię, a Kayle oparła się o samochód.

– Shiro! – krzyknęła. Czarny kot spojrzał na nią, zaskoczony jej obecnością. – Ty przecież nie żyłeś! Co ty tu robisz, porąbany kocie? – Spytała samą siebie. Wcale nie oczekiwała odpowiedzi.

– Egzystuję.

Ku zdziwieniu obydwu hybryd, zwierzę przemówiło. Odskoczyły, piszcząc głośniej, niż przy pierwszym spotkaniu z Samaelem. Kot zaśmiał się złowieszczo, widząc ich reakcję. Najwyraźniej bardzo bawiła go taka zabawa.

– Cóż, Hayley nigdy nie była dobra w rzucaniu zaklęć – skomentowała krótko Deliah. Shiro przerwał lizanie swojej łapy i aż futro mu się zjeżyło, kiedy usłyszał imię wspomnianej hybrydy.

– Próbowała mnie zabić! – zaczął się z nimi kłócić.

Krótko streszczając historię naszego kochanego Shiro…

Przed tym wszystkim wiódł sobie życie na kocią łapę, jak to kot. Ciągle zmieniał życiowe partnerki, ciągle coś drapał, ciągle zmieniał miejsce zamieszkania. Na niedługo przed wyjazdem hybryd z Nowego Orleanu w roku 2011, krótko przed atakiem Samaela, Faith, Hayley i Deliah postanowiły zrobić Kayle małą niespodziankę na jej urodziny.

Bo Klaus przecież w życiu nie zrobiłby jej TAKIEJ niespodzianki.

Shiro był w tym czasie młodym kociakiem, który myślał, że świat stoi dla niego otworem. Nic bardziej mylnego, kiedy na tym właśnie świecie istnieją jeszcze cztery hybrydy, a trzy z nich pewnego dnia pojawiają się, łapią go i wrzucają do śmierdzącego worka. Oh, ten worek tak bardzo cuchnął psem.

Ciemność w nim panująca spowodowała, że kiedy te trzy główne hybrydy go z niego wyciągnęły, Shiro na kilka chwil stracił możliwość widzenia i orientacji w terenie. Wyszorowały go, "odnowiły", a on zastanawiał się, jakie to jeszcze tortury na niego czekały. A kiedy myślał, że to już koniec, ponownie wpakowały go do jakiegoś pudła, co w sumie nie było aż takie złe – tyle, że w tej różowej kokardce, którą go obwiązały na szyi, wyglądał jak koci transwestyta.

Smacznie sobie spał, kiedy pudełko się otworzyło, a on zobaczył parę wielkich oczu. Wielkich, niebieskich oczu, które aż błyszczały ze szczęścia. Usłyszał wtedy pisk i blond cukiereczek wyjął go z pudełka, a potem zaczął ściskać tak mocno, że aż brakowało mu tchu. Przez chwilę Shiro naprawdę myślał, że jego serce wylądowało gdzieś w pysku, ale… ale ciepło bijące od tego blond cukiereczka – pomimo tego, że blond cukiereczek już i tak była martwy; to było ciepło przenośne – sprawiło, że czuł się jak w domu.

A potem osławiona Hayley Moontrimmer wymyśliła sobie, że uczyni go nieśmiertelnym. Obiecał sobie, że nigdy jej tego nie wybaczy, bo jak tylko rzuciła zaklęcie, to na pewien czas zdechł. Tak, dobrze zrozumieliście, nie żył. Ale potem wrócił do życia, bo okazało się, że zaklęcie jednak podziałało. I obudził się zaraz przed tym, jak Klaus zamierzał pochować go w ogródku zaraz obok innych zwierzaków – między innymi chomika i papugi – na które takowe zaklęcie nie podziałało.

I, krótko mówiąc, wpakował się do walizki, w której często brakowało mu tlenu, i takim oto sposobem był teraz tam, mierząc się morderczymi spojrzeniami z Deliah Bree-Grimm.

– Miałeś nie żyć – warknęła, kopiąc przy okazji Samaela, który zaczął znowu wydawać z siebie bliżej nie klasyfikowane dźwięki. Shiro wzruszył ramionami (o ile to możliwe u kotów). – Hayley cię przecież zabiła. Byłeś jej kolejną ofiarą po papużce Sofie!

– Chcę pojawić się w waszym domu i przyprawić ją o zawał. A potem zabić – wyjaśnił spokojnie Shiro, a Kayle zaśmiała się gorzko.

– Jest hybrydą, raczej ci się to nie uda, złotko – odparła, unosząc ręce do góry. Na chwilę po tym, zmarszczyła czoło i położyła ręce na biodrach. – Swoją drogą. Jakim cudem ty gadasz?

Shiro zamruczał posępnie, egzaminując swoje ostre pazurki. Uznał – tak na marginesie – że musi je lekko przypiłować.

– No wiesz – zaczął. – Najwyraźniej nie dość, że mnie nie zabiła, to jeszcze sprawiła, że gadam. – Shiro przeniósł swój wzrok na pozostałości sznurów, które leżały pod nogami hybryd. – Ej… nie miałyście tam za sobą… na ziemi… pasażera na gapę?

Deliah i Kayle spojrzały na wskazane przez kota miejsce, z szeroko otwartymi oczami z przerażenia. Shiro miał rację; Samael zniknął. I chyba żadna z hybryd nie miała ochoty sprawdzać, dokąd pobiegł. Były zbyt zmęczone tym ostatnim starciem. Kayle westchnęła i zerknęła na swojego pupilka kątek oka.

– Co z nim zrobimy? – zapytała, a Deliah machnęła wymijająco ręką.

– Niech Faith i Hayley zejdą na zawał, kiedy wsiądą do tego auta – odparła. Kayle uśmiechnęła się zadziornie i pomachała do kota na pożegnanie.

– Czekaj, nie, nie rób tego! – ale było już za późno na błagania Shiro. Klapa bagażnika opadła, po raz kolejny pozostawiając go w ciemnościach egipskich. Zamruczał groźnie. – Hybrydy…

Kayle i Deliah okrążyły samochód i wsiadły do środka. Kiedy z nie małymi trudnościami zamknęły za sobą drzwi, skrzywiły się lekko, a Bree-Grimm zajęczała załamana.

– Wiesz co? Po dłuższym namyśle zaczynam uważać, że lepiej by było, gdyby Samael nas zabił, bo jak wrócimy do domu z takim samochodem, to…

– Faith nas zabije – dokończyła Kayle zamiast Deliah. Czarownica pokiwała głową, zmartwiona. – Wiem. Ale wracajmy. Niech teraz one się z nim użerają.

Samochód hybryd bynajmniej nie sprawiał wrażenia samochodu idealnego. Przynajmniej nie wtedy, kiedy Deliah grzecznie zatrzymała się na skrzyżowaniu, widząc czerwone światło. Kayle pacnęła ją w ramię; po przeciwnej stronie ulicy stał radiowóz tutejszego szeryfa, a w środku siedział sam szeryf, który zastygł w połowie jedzenia swojego wegańskiego hamburgera, widząc je.

Kayle wyostrzyła słuch i pomachała do niego, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie.

Zbita przednia szyba, wbita maska, popękane szyby boczne, a do tego bardzo zniszczony tył. Szeryf zamrugał kilka razy nerwowo, spojrzał na zegarek, i Kayle mogła usłyszeć, jak mówi cicho:

– Moja zmiana się skończyła. Światła mają, koła sprawne, rejestracja jest, nie wyglądają na upite, ja nie mogę się do niczego przyczepić.

Po czym odłożył wegańskiego hamburgera, odpalił silnik i odjechał, a Kayle i Deliah zmarszczyły czoła, zaskoczone. Mikaelson pokiwała głową z aprobatą.

– Miejscowy szeryf – szepnęła Kayle, kiedy samochód ruszył, bo światło zmieniło się na zielone. – Chyba się polubimy.


	8. Rozdział 3: Szkoła przetrwania

Kiedy reflektory Land Rovera rozświetliły drogę podjazdu przed domem hybryd, Faith i Hayley natychmiast wybiegły przed posiadłość, aby przywitać swoje przyjaciółki. Liczyły na to, że byłej żonie Draculi i córce Klausa udało się schwytać potwora i już nie będą musiały się z nim męczyć.

Ha, bardzo zabawne.

Deliah i Kayle wysiadły z auta, a Faith rozłożyła ręce i wzniosła je ku niebu, piszcząc. Hayley zakryła uszy, krzywiąc się.

– Co do cholery zrobiłyście z naszym samochodem?! – Faith była wściekła. Deliah rzuciła jej kluczyki, które Maiden złapała w powietrzu i ścisnęła w dłoni tak mocno, że aż knykcie jej posiniały. – Pytałam o coś! – Kayle zatarła ręce, odrobinę obawiając się reakcji przyjaciółki. Faith odetchnęła głęboko; wydawało się, że liczy od dziesięciu w dół. – Dobra. Wybaczam wam. Tylko błagam, powiedzcie mi, że złapałyście to demoniczne coś.

Deliah zamknęła oczy i westchnęła ciężko. Robiło się coraz gorzej.

– No widzisz… kiedy już go złapałyśmy nasz pasażer na gapę sprawił, że nam zwiał. – przegryzła wargę i ścisnęła mocno pięść. Hayley zmarszczyła czoło, ukradkiem spoglądając na Faith, która gotowała się w środku.

– Co. – z ledwością wyrzuciła z siebie Hayley, nie do końca rozumiejąc, co miała na myśli. – Pasażer na gapę? – jęknęła. Deliah wzięła głęboki wdech, próbując zachować stoicki spokój. Kayle zaśmiała się tylko pod nosem na wspomnienie jej małego przyjaciela.

– Zamorduję cię. – zza Kayle wyskoczył Shiro. Z premedytacją biegł w kierunku Hayley, doskonale wiedząc, co zamierza zrobić. – Zabójca! – Hayley odskoczyła na bok z przerażonymi oczami. Ten kocur jest niezniszczalny, przeszło jej przez myśl, kiedy uczepił się jej spodni i nie chciał puścić.

– Nawet nie chcecie wiedzieć, jakie myśli błądzą teraz w jego głowie. – Faith otworzyła szeroko oczy, przyglądając się całej sytuacji. Mogłaby przecież przysiąc, że Klaus miał zakopać tego kota zaraz po ich wyjeździe.

– Kayle! – Hayley jęknęła, machając nogą… po chwili Shiro opadł na ziemię. – Zrób coś ze swoim kotem albo przyrzekam, że tym razem zabiję go na dobre. – rzuciła, wyraźnie zdenerwowana. Kayle bez chwili zastanowienia podeszła do swojego pupila, biorąc go na ręce. Jego wyrywanie, drapanie i wszelkie inne reakcje nie robiły na niej jakiegokolwiek wrażenia. Próbując nie wybuchnąć śmiechem zaniosła go do swojego pokoju. Shiro nie chciał jednak tak łatwo się poddać, kiedy drapanie i rozwalanie rzeczy w jej pokoju nie pomogło, zaczął wykrzykiwać słowa nieprzechodzące przez cenzurę pod adresem jednej z hybryd.

– Dobrze. – chrząknęła Faith, krzyżując ręce na piersi. – Czy ktoś jest w stanie wyjaśnić mi, czemu ten kot gada, i to bardzo, bardzo treściwie? – spytała niepewnie, nie wiedząc, czy tak naprawdę chce poznać prawdę. Deliah zmrużyła oczy, próbując zebrać myśli.

– To naprawdę długa historia. – zaczęła Kayle. – Czary, Hayley…

– Hayley? – spytała energicznie Maiden. – Więcej mi nie potrzeba. – pokręciła głową. – Nie. Wiecie co, naprawdę więcej mi nie potrzeba.

– A co z naszym małym demonem? – zapytała Hayley, nadal wychodząc z traumy, której doznała po spotkaniu z czarnym kotem. Kayle wzruszyła ramionami.

– Teraz wy się z nim użerajcie – uznała Mikaelson, wchodząc do domu. Faith i Hayley spojrzały po sobie, cmokając. – Poważnie! Ostatni raz widziałyśmy go przy takim starym, spalonym domku, który według Deliah śmierdział wilkołakiem, więc śmiem podejrzewać, że Sammy upodobał sobie to miejsce na nowy piekielny dołek.

– Świetnie – mruknęła Faith. Kiedy Hayley podeszła do drzwi od strony kierowcy, Maiden podbiegła do niej włączając wampirzą prędkość i złapała ją za rękę. – Ah, ah. Nie. Siadaj tam. Tym razem ja prowadzę. Jak ostatnio ty siedziałaś za kółkiem, to prawdopodobnie potrąciłaś człowieka. – Kiedy Hayley przekręciła teatralnie oczami, Faith zastanowiła się przez chwilę. – W sumie masz już trochę tych morderstw na koncie… człowiek na drodze, do tego niepełnosprawny, bo najpewniej z astmą; kot Kayle… czy papużka Sofie też była twoją inicjatywą?

– Darła się za głośno, okay? – Hayley otoczyła samochód i złapała za klamkę. – Poza tym, miałam pokój zaraz obok Kayle i uwierz mi, po dwóch dniach, miałabyś sama dosyć.

Faith zaśmiała się cicho i wsiadła do auta. Kiedy trzasnęła swoimi drzwiami, szyba w nich pękła. U Hayley stało się to samo. Obydwie zamknęły oczy, zacisnęły szczęki i zmarszczyły czoła. Faith wbiła paznokcie w kierownicę, zdenerwowana.

– Zabijesz je, prawda? – zapytała Hayley. Jej przyjaciółka mruknęła coś w odpowiedzi, więc Moontrimmer sama sobie odpowiedziała. – Zaraz po tym, jak zabijemy Sammiego.

Silnik odpalił i samochód ruszył z podjazdu.

– Czyli, że… na co czekamy? – Faith otoczyła się szczelniej kurtką, bo noc była dość chłodna. Do tego zaczynał padać deszcz. A one nie miały okien w drzwiach. I chociaż były wampirami, to zdecydowanie wolały siedzieć w cieplutkich miejscach, gdzie zimno nie zaglądało im w oczy. – I dlaczego niby przyjechałyśmy tutaj?

– Bo tutaj doprowadził nas nadajnik! – Hayley zaczęła machać odbiornikiem przed twarzą swojej przyjaciółki. Faith uniosła ręce w geście kapitulacji i wskazała głową na zgliszcza dużego domu pomiędzy drzewami. Wyglądał na niezamieszkany i łatwo można było się domyślić, że nikt w nim nie był od lat. Godzinę wcześniej grzecznie zastawiły pułapki na około niego. I czekały, aż Sammy się namyśli i z niego wyjdzie, bo jak na złość, okazało się, że ktoś jednak… żyje w tej zniszczonej ruderze. – Chrystusie, to Kalifornia, tutaj miało być ciepło…

– Bóg nie jest nam ostatnio przychylny – prychnęła Faith. – Ale poproś Zeusa. Greccy bogowie mają to do siebie, że zwykle słuchają.

Hayley przewróciła teatralnie oczami. Oho, na pewno, jeszcze tylko tego jej brakowało – wykładów z greckiej mitologii…

Obydwie, i ona, I Faith, opadły niżej na swoich siedzeniach, widząc czarne Camaro podjeżdżające pod dom. Uniosły brwi, zaskoczone, bo wysiadł z niego umięśniony, przystojny i gorący facet, w którym od razu rozpoznały tego, którego widziały w lesie ostatnimi czasy.

– Ale będzie miał niespodziankę… – wymamrotała sama do siebie Moontrimmer.

Derek Hale nie był nigdy osobą, która martwiła się jutrem. W końcu mógł zginąć w każdej chwili. Dlatego zwykle nie planował niczego wielkiego na dzień kolejny – tak było i tym razem. Ale kiedy zobaczył swój (i tak już przecież zniszczony) dom w jeszcze gorszym stanie, niż przed wyjazdem, aż złapał się za głowę.

– Co do cholery? – szepnął, załamany. Podbiegł do drzwi i już na progu powitał go zapach innego wilkołaka, a także czegoś, co znał aż nazbyt dobrze. Wampir. I to nie byle jaki. Musiał być jakiś silny, bo zapach był bardzo specyficzny. – No nie, co do cholery? – słysząc przeraźliwy ryk, Derek natychmiast odwrócił się w stronę schodów i aż zamarł w połowie kroku. Oczy wyszły mu z orbit. Co to miało być?

Tam, na szczycie schodów, stał ogromny potwór. Jego długi język sięgał praktycznie do ziemi, kiedy stał na czterech z sześciu łap, unosząc te dwie przednie do góry. Jednym susem pokonał dystans ich dzielący, i Derek miał jedynie czas, aby jęknąć z załamaniem:

– Jezu, co do cholery?

Z domu, przez główne drzwi, wypadł ten sam mężczyzna, który wszedł głównym wejściem. Hayley otworzyła opakowanie żelek i zaoferowała je przyjaciółce, która po chwili wahania złapała ich cała garść i zaczęła pochłaniać, oglądając przedstawienie.

Chłopak siłował się z potworem i nieźle mu szło, więc obydwie założyły, że musi mieć w sobie coś supernaturalnego. Kiedy się przemienił, były już tego całkowicie pewne – wilkołak. Dobrze wiedzieć, że Beacon Hills dysponowało nie tylko pokładem gorących, nagich chłopaków, ale także nadnaturalnych istot, takich jak cztery hybrydy.

– Nie pomożemy mu? – zapytała Faith, siorbiąc colę przez słomkę. Nie miała pojęcia, gdzie Hayley trzyma te wszystkie słodycze, ale czasami to okazywało się przydatne. Moontrimmer machnęła wymijająco ręką.

– Mam zamiar poczekać do momentu, w którym Sammy zerwie mu koszulkę.

– Hayley! Do tego czasu to on się wykrwawi!

– Ej, dobrze sobie radzi! Poza tym, do pierwszej krwi się nie reaguje!

– …Hayley – Faith położyła dłoń na ramieniu swojej przyjaciółki i wskazała na dzielnie walczącego z demonem chłopaka. – Bo mu zniszczy bicepsy.

Warga Hayley drgała jeszcze, zanim Hybryda wyskoczyła z samochodu i prostym zaklęciem odrzuciła Sammaela na bezpieczną odległość. Faith pobiegła za nim, aby sprawdzić, czy udało im się go złapać, za to Moontrimmer ukucnęła obok nieznanego im wilkołaka.

– No cześć – uśmiechnęła się zalotnie. – Nie było nas tu.

Hipnoza podziałała niemal natychmiast. Kobieta mrugnęła jeszcze do niego na pożegnanie, słysząc, że Faith postrzeliła Sammiego ich specjalną mieszanką na demony i już, już wrzuca go do bagażnika. Hayley "włączyła" wampirzą prędkość, wsiadła do samochodu i już po chwili Land Rover odjechał, zostawiając po sobie tylko ślady opon i pozostałości zielonej krwi bękarta piekieł.

Jedyne, co przychodziło Derekowi do głowy, kiedy po raz kolejny wszedł do domu, cały we krwi, to kilka prostych słów:

– Co do jasnej cholery?

Faith zamknęła bagażnik samochodu, ciągnąc za sobą cielsko Sammaela, podczas gdy Hayley strzeliła do niego jeszcze raz, aby upewnić się, że tym razem zwierzak nie ucieknie. Demon zawył głośno, a hybrydy skrzywiły się z niesmakiem. Na powitanie wybiegły im Kayle i Deliah, które zapewne zdążyły już rozgościć się w domu.

– Że co… że już? – Kayle nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co widzi. – My jeździłyśmy za nim przez tyle godzin… a wy wróciłyście po – zerknęła na zegarek na nadgarstku. – dwóch godzinach? Jak to jest możliwe? Hayley!

– Dlaczego czepiasz się mnie!? – Moontrimmer zaczęła dziko wymachiwać rękami. – Powinnaś się cieszyć! Przy okazji, chcę tu zostać dłużej. Jest tu taki przystojny wilkołaczek, i…

– O nie – Kayle zaśmiała się pobłażliwie, grożąc siostrze wskazującym palcem. – Co to, to nie! Ojciec by cię zabił! O nie, jeżeli kręci się tu paczka wilkołaków, a za nimi biega zgraja łowców, to wiecie co? My obieramy przeciwny kierunek!

– Dramatyzujesz – sapnęła Faith, przechodząc obok kłócących się sióstr, po czym przeciągnęła krwawiące cielsko Sammaela przez próg domu.

– JA dramatyzuję? – Kayle prychnęła za pogardą. – Ja nie dramatyzuję. Wcale. Ja stwierdzam fakt… nie jesteśmy jeszcze na tyle zgrane, aby stawić im czoła. No, spójrzcie! Deliah nadal woła mnie po nazwisku!

– Zamknij się, Mikaelson! – dobiegł ich z domu krzyk Deliah. Faith zaśmiała się wesoło, a Kayle wzniosła ręce ku niebu, zwracając się do Hayley:

– Widzisz?

– Dlatego powinnyśmy na jakiś czas zostać w jednym, stałym miejscu – zaczęła spokojnie Moontrimmer. – Wytrzymujemy ze sobą nawzajem od ponad 70 lat, a znamy się jeszcze dłużej. Musimy w końcu się… no wiesz. Zaprzyjaźnić. Więcej nas nie ma i zapewnie nie będzie; a już na pewno nie będzie hybryd połączonych takim zaklęciem.

– Cholera to wie – Faith wychyliła głowę zza drzwi wejściowych. – Znacie Klausa. Bez urazy, Kayle.

– Nie, nie, ja się z tym zgodzę!

– Czy możemy skończyć rozprawiać o naszym życiu prywatnym i co powinnyśmy z nim zrobić? – Deliah zatrzymała się na progu, opierając się o framugę drzwi z rękami splecionymi na piersi. – Trzeba się pozbyć tego pomiota szatana. A ja chyba nawet znalazłam na to sposób.

Wszystkie kobiety ruszyły za Deliah, która zaprowadziła je do salonu i podniosła ze stołu wielką, starą księgę, z której musiała strzepnąć resztki kurzu. Kayle i Hayley zakasłały, a Faith kichnęła głośno.

– Zdaniem naszego kochanego bestiariusza, jedynym sposobem na pozbycie się Sammaela jest skropienie jego ciała łzą niewinnej istoty – Deliah przekręciła oczami, zirytowana. – A jaka jest najbardziej niewinna istota? Nowonarodzona. Znajdźcie mi łzy dziecka.

– E, nie będę szlajać się po szpitalu, nie ma takiej opcji – pokręciła głową Faith.

– Nie porwiemy dzieciaka. Miałyśmy układ. Zasada pierwsza: nigdy nie krzywdzimy niewinnych – Hayley uniosła ręce w górę i zrobiła krok w tył, wycofując się z gry. – Kayle, dzwoń do ojca. Na pewno ma coś na zbyciu.

– To już drugi raz jak do niego dzwonię w ciągu ostatnich dni – Kayle zajęczała żałośnie. Wcale nie miała zamiaru prosić ojca o kolejną przysługę. Hayley westchnęła z politowaniem. – Ty zadzwoń do swojego ojca.

– Błagam cię – brunetka prychnęła śmiechem. – Jak Elijah dowie się, gdzie jesteśmy, to już się od niego nie uwolnimy. Pamiętacie Japonię? Nie chcę powtórki z tej akcji. Potem śledził nas aż do Watykanu.

– Cóż, ale my jesteśmy zbyt leniwe, aby cokolwiek z tym zrobić, więc zadzwonimy do Elijah, zostawimy mu Sammaela, aby się z nim rozprawił… wcześniej oczywiście dając mu instrukcje, jak… a same wybierzemy się do tego miłego klubu, o którym wspominała nam Kayle – Deliah przedstawiła im krótko swój plan, po czym rzuciła bestiariusz na stół. Poniósł się gęsty kłębek kurzu, a ona skrzywiła się lekko. – Zróbmy wydanie internetowe tego szajsu.

– Albo przynajmniej komputerowe – Faith zmierzyła ją morderczym spojrzeniem. – Chyba nie chcesz, żeby ludzie dowiedzieli się o istnieniu istot, za które przebierają się na Halloween?

– Na przykład co? Wilkołak? Wampir? Kanima? Diabeł? Wróć, to ostanie… w sumie, gdyby wiedzieli, że to naprawdę istnieje, może mogliby sami się bronić.

Trzy hybrydy uniosły brwi, mierząc Deliah spojrzeniem, które mówiło wprost: "mówisz serio?". Deliah wzruszyła ramionami, podczas gdy Hayley wyjęła telefon komórkowy z kieszeni spodni i psychicznie przygotowywała się na rozmowę ze swoim – tak zwanym – ojcem. W końcu wybrała jego numer i czekała na odpowiedź.

– Tato! – zaczęła nazbyt entuzjastycznie, kiedy Elijah wreszcie odebrał. – Słuchaj, jest sprawa. Łap zapasy Klausa… potrzeba nam łez dziecka. A potem przyjedź do Beacon Hills. Takie małe miasteczko...

– To chyba niedaleko od Mystic Falls? – Elijah wydawał się być kompletnie nie wzruszony faktem, iż rozmawia ze swoją córką po raz pierwszy od kilku miesięcy. Hayley pokiwała głową, ale natychmiast przypomniała sobie, że ojciec jej przecież nie widzi, więc wyrzuciła z siebie:

– No.

– Dobra. Co na mnie czeka?

– Demon z piekła rodem.

– O, złapałyście Sammaela?

– …można tak powiedzieć. Słuchaj, żeby go zabić, trzeba go, że tak to ujmę, skropić łzami niewiniątka. Poradzisz sobie, prawda? Tak, jasne, że sobie poradzisz, znajdziesz nasz dom w lesie, daleko od głównej drogi, świeżo po remoncie, no to pa – zanim Elijah zdążył zaprotestować, Hayley zakończyła połączenie. Faith wzniosła ręce ku niebu, a Kayle pokręciła z politowaniem głową.

– Czasami się zastanawiam, dlaczego cię przygarnął – przyznała z poirytowaniem Deliah. Moontrimmer puściła przyjaciółce oczko, uśmiechając się zadziornie.

– No wiesz. Ma się to coś.

Cztery kobiety wysiadły z niebieskiego Forda, który zatrzymał się pod barem Beacon Grill. Nie było trudno zdobyć samochód – czekały grzecznie aż na drodze napatoczy się im jakieś wehikuł, potem "grzecznie" pogadały z właścicielem (czyli go zahipnotyzowały, nie łudźmy się, to hybrydy, ale przynajmniej zastosowały się do zasady pierwszej swojego kodeksu i go nie skrzywdziły) i ruszyły na miły wieczorek do baru.

– Ostatnie dni były szkołą przetrwania – zaczęła Faith, zamykając drzwi od strony kierowcy. Nikt nie miał zamiaru dopuścić Hayley do prowadzenia jakiegokolwiek samochodu w najbliższym czasie. –Oczekuję wakacji.

– W tej dziurze? – prychnęła z niedowierzeniem Deliah. Kayle pokiwała głową powoli, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiała.

– Wiesz, w sumie to ma sens – odezwała się Mikaelson, i natychmiast odwróciła wzrok, napotykając mordercze spojrzenie Deliah. – No wiecie… w takiej "dziurze" nikt nie będzie nas szukał.

– Ona ma rację – poparła siostrę Hayley. – Dobra. Idziemy się czegoś napić? Mamy z głowy tego demona z piekła rodem, skoro Elijah się nim zajmie. Możemy grzecznie spędzić ten wieczór w otoczeniu innych ludzi i dowiedzieć się czegoś o tym mieście, huh?

Faith wzruszyła wymijająco ramionami i podążyła za przyjaciółką. Po chwili wszystkie cztery weszły do baru Beacon Grill. Pomimo wrażenia małego miejsca, jakie sprawiał z zewnątrz, okazał się być dość dużym lokalem – w całej sali rozstawiono okrągłe stoliki, na których świeciły małe lampeczki. Bar stał po lewej stronie od wejścia, a przy nim pracował młody barman o ślicznych, niebieskich oczach (a przynajmniej to u niego zauważyła Kayle). W środku było dość tłoczno, ale bar o dziwo pozostał opustoszały, więc to w tamtą stronę hybrydy skierowały się najpierw.

Kilka par poruszało się na parkiecie w rytm A Punk – tutaj Deliah przyznała, że miejscowa kapela nieźle sobie radzi z graniem utworów Vampire Weekend – kiedy kobiety usiadły przy barze i zamówiły drinki dla każdej.

– Ciężki dzień? – zagadnął grzecznie barman, na którego plakietce Faith dostrzegła imię. Matt. Słodkie imię. Hayley machnęła ręką, jakby chciała odpędzić natrętną muchę.

– Nie chcesz wiedzieć – sapnęła, zmęczona, i upiła łyka drinka. Matt zaśmiał się cicho.

– Zdziwiłabyś się, jakich historii słucham na co dzień – pokręcił głową z politowaniem, nachylając się bliżej kobiet. – No. Nie wstydźcie się. Jestem Matt Donovan.

– Albo Matty niebieskie oczka. – rzuciła od niechcenia Kayle. Deliah zdzieliła ją po głowie, ale Mikaelson tylko zaśmiała się cicho razem z Mattem. – Oj, Matty. Ciężka noc, dzień, tydzień, albo i miesiąc – ominęła słowo dekada i tysiąclecie, bo wystraszyłaby biedaka. – Nie wiem, czy chcesz tego słuchać.

– Nie macie nic do stracenia – Matt rozłożył ręce, oferując im całego siebie. Wydawał się miłym gościem, więc Kayle nachyliła się bliżej, zanim jej siostra zdążyła otworzyć usta, i patrząc mu prosto w oczy, szepnęła:

– Nie krzycz.

– No więc – Hayley odstawiła drinka i zaczęła ich opowieść. – Zaczęło się od tego, że w Nowym Orleanie jakiś idiota zbił posąg pewnego świętego, w którym, jak się okazało, zamknięty był Sammael, demon z piekła rodem.

– Uganiałyśmy się za tym gównem od Nowego Orleanu aż po Los Angeles, aż w końcu proszę, trafiłyśmy tutaj – kontynuowała Faith. – No i jak w końcu złapałyśmy drania, to teraz postanowiłyśmy sobie odpocząć.

Przez chwilę Matt mierzył je takim spojrzeniem, jakby uważał je za kompletne wariatki. Potem chyba zrozumiał, że mówią serio, i zaskoczenie zostało zastąpione przez strach. Dziewczyny za to szczerzyły się do niego jak idiotki, i jakaś dziwna siła sprawiła, że Matt dojrzał w nich coś jeszcze.

– Jesteście przerażone – stwierdził. Kolejne kilka minut wszyscy siedzieli pogrążeni w ciszy. Może dlatego, że Matt trafił w dziesiątkę. Może dlatego, że żadna z nich nie miała zamiaru przyznać mu racji. – Udajecie super odważne, kryjecie to wszystko pod maskami złych kobiet, ale tak naprawdę jesteście tylko grupką małych, przerażonych dziewczynek.

– Zamknij się – warknęła Deliah, ale Faith w porę położyła dłoń na jej ramieniu.

– Czym wy w ogóle jesteście, skoro uganiałyście się za demonem? – Matt zadawał swoje mądre pytania, podczas gdy Hayley i Kayle nadal próbowały jakoś przełknąć fakt, iż tak szybko je rozgryzł.

– Hybrydy – szepnęła Faith słabym głosem. Nadal nie mogła uwierzyć w to, że ktoś tak prymitywny jak chłopak za barem rozpracował je w mniej niż dziesięć minut. Albo mu się poszczęściło… albo był naprawdę sprytny i mógł im pomóc. – Słuchaj, Matt, nie krzywdzimy cię. Ani nie zahipnotyzujemy, jeżeli obiecujesz nam, że nikomu o nas nie wspomnisz.

– Właśnie spotkałem cztery dziewczyny, które uważają, że są mitycznymi potworami, które oglądam w "Zmierzchu" albo na Halloween. Ludzie uznaliby mnie za świra, gdybym się na ten temat odezwał – Matt chyba naprawdę mówił poważnie, bo nie wyglądał już na przerażonego. Czy to naprawdę się działo? Czy naprawdę spotkały człowieka, który był tak dobry, że chciał im po prostu pomóc, chciał być ich przyjacielem, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że były… potworami? – To miasto od zawsze było dziwne – zaczął Matt, zupełnie tak, jakby czytał im w myślach. W końcu to właśnie dlatego tam przyszły, żeby dowiedzieć się czegoś o Beacon Hills. – Ludzie umierają tutaj bez powodu, ale za to niezwykle często. Miejscowy szeryf sobie z tym wszystkim nie radzi. To miasto… potrzebuje kogoś, kto by go bronił.

– Nie zabawimy długo, my tylko-

– Uciekacie – przerwał Hayley Matt. Dziewczyna otworzyła oczy i usta w niemym zaskoczeniu. Skąd on to wszystko wiedział? Miały to wypisane na twarzy? – Jesteście przerażone i uciekacie. Nie wiem, przed czym, ale to coś musi być naprawdę okropne. Zabawicie tu dłużej, zaufajcie mi.

– Skąd możesz to wiedzieć?

– Bo też uciekałem – zaśmiał się pobłażliwie Donovan. – Uciekałem przed ojczymem. I trafiłem tutaj. Mówiłem: "nie zabawię długo, tylko kilka tygodni"… jestem tu od dwóch lat. I wiem co nieco o tym mieście…

Przez kolejne kilka godzin, hybrydy opowiadały swojemu nowemu znajomemu całą historię swojego życia. Począwszy od połączenia zaklęciem, poprzez ich wyprawy przez Europę, do Japonii aż po powrót do Nowego Orleanu. Słuchał ich, choć w niektórych momentach prosił o powtórzenie, bo nie wszystko rozumiał. Same nie wiedziały, skąd wzięło się to nagłe zaufanie do niego, ale postanowiły zrobić z niego swoje oczy i uszy, jeżeli miałyby zostać w tym mieście na dłużej.

– Czyli Elijah, twój ojciec – Matt wskazał na Hayley, kiedy rozmowa zeszła na życie w Beacon Hills. – Jest teraz w miasteczku i morduje Sammaela?

– Mniej więcej – Hayley pokiwała głową.

– Zazwyczaj wyjeżdżałyście zaraz po skończonej robocie… – zamyślił się Matt. – Elijah będzie podejrzewał, że wyjechałyście w dalszą podróż. Moim zdaniem nic nie stoi wam na przeszkodzie, aby zostać.

– I co miałybyśmy robić? – Deliah prychnęła z politowaniem. Nie pałała do Matta taką samą przyjaźnią, jaką zaskarbił sobie wśród jej przyjaciółek. Ale Deliah taka właśnie była. Na jej zaufanie trzeba było sobie porządnie zasłużyć. – Siedzieć w domu i czekać, aż Łowcy nas znajdą?

– Chodzić do szkoły.

Kayle opluła się drinkiem. Hayley poklepała ją po plecach, a Faith uniosła brwi.

– Do szkoły?

– Beacon Hills High funkcjonuje od 1941. Można powiedzieć, że ma prawie tyle lat, co wasza znajomość… dlaczego nie? Ludzie uznaliby was za zwykłe, niewinne uczennice. Mogłybyście znać wszystkich i nie wzbudzać podejrzeń. Skoro, jak uważacie, roi się tu od Łowców i wilkołaków, to może warto spróbować.

– Ej, Matty niebieskie oczka, wiesz ty co? – Hayley uśmiechnęła się słodko. – Masz ty łeb. Dziewczyny, moim zdaniem to jest dobry pomysł.

– Hayley, ty oszalałaś – Deliah przekręciła teatralnie oczami, poirytowana. Faith zmarszczyła czoło, ogryzając paznokieć z kciuka.

– Nie, nie, Deliah, słuchaj, oni mają rację, to ma sens – wymamrotała. – Zaufaj nam.

Na dźwięk słowa "zaufanie", Deliah zmierzyła ich wszystkich zaskoczonym spojrzeniem. Poznały Matta jakieś kilka godzin temu. Dlaczego miałyby mu zaufać? Bo ma ładne oczy? Skąd pewność, że on sam nie jest Łowcą?... a potem spojrzała na dziewczyny. Znała je już trochę, wiedziała o nich wiele. Wyczekujący wzrok Faith, roześmiana Hayley, rozmawiająca o czymś z Mattem, Kayle słuchająca ich wymiany zdań przy popijaniu swojego – trzeciego już z kolei – drinka... tak. Matt może i był nowy.

Ale zbyt wiele przeżyła z tymi kobietami, aby im nie zaufać.

– Dobra – wyjęczała w końcu, niezbyt zadowolona. – Niech wam będzie. Spróbujemy.

– Jeszcze jedno, Matt. – Kayle machnęła palcem, aby chłopak się do niej zbliżył. – Wiesz coś może o facecie, który mieszka w starym, spalonym domu w środku rezerwatu Beacon Hills?

– Mieszka? – Matt zmarszczył czoło, zaskoczony. – To dom rodziny Hale. Słyszałem, że kilka lat temu w tym domu spłonęła prawie cała rodzina. Matka, ojciec… przeżył syn, dwie córki i ich wujek. W sumie nikt o nim od dawna nie słyszał. Ale wrócił ten najstarszy syn, Derek.

– Wysoki? Czarne włosy? Skórzana kurtka, jeździ czarnym Camaro? – opisała go krótko Faith. Matt pokiwał głową, a Kayle zastanowiła się nad czymś.

– Jesteś pewna, że to było czarne Camaro? – zwróciła się do Faith, więc po chwili i ona, i Hayley pokiwały głowami. – I widziałyście jak on z niego wysiada przed domem?

– No tak – przyznała Hayley, wzruszając ramionami.

– Deliah, czy myśmy nie wpadły na czarne Camaro?

– Ta, prawie spowodowałyśmy wypadek – zgodziła się z Kayle Deliah. – Mało brakowało, a uczestnikiem karambolu byłby jeszcze niebieskie Jeep.

Matt zaśmiał się cicho. Wszystkie kobiety natychmiast na niego spojrzały, oczekując wyjaśnień. Mężczyzna wyprostował się i splótł ręce na piersi.

– Niebieski Jeep może należeć tylko do jednej osoby. Syna Szeryfa. Szeryf Stilinski ma tylko jednego syna, i ten syn nazywa się Stiles. Chodzi do liceum, do którego będziecie uczęszczać. A, jeżeli tak, jak sądzicie, Derek Hale ma czarne Camaro, jest wilkołakiem i jechał za niebieskim Jeepem… to możemy śmiało stwierdzić, że Stiles Stilinski jest w to wszystko zamieszany.

– Poznałyśmy już miejscowego Szeryfa – wspomniała Deliah. – Wydawał się miłym człowiekiem.

– Dereka też już znamy – odezwała się Faith. – Biedny, skołowany człowiek. Nieźle go wrobiłyśmy.

– Drogie panie – Matt schylił się, jakby kłaniał się przed swoimi nowymi przyjaciółkami. – Witamy w Beacon Hills, zwanym także szkołą przetrwania.

_**Według słownika, zaufanie to "przekonanie, że druga strona jest uczciwa wobec nas w swoich zamiarach i działaniach". Zaufanie to coś więcej – zaufanie to uczciwość, zaufanie to pewna więź, która łączy ludzi. Na zaufanie trzeba sobie zasłużyć – nie można nim kogoś za darmo obdarzyć… ale czasami zaufanie po prostu się pojawia, zupełnie tak, jakby zawsze tam było, tylko myśmy go nie zauważali.**_

_**Zaufanie to dziwna rzecz. I przychodzi do nas w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie.**_

* * *

_Małe sprostowanie. Opowiadanie piszą cztery autorki. Każda z nas podpisuję się imieniem postaci, którą wykreowała. Trudno się nie domyśleć, że chodzi o nasze kochane hybrydy._  
_Następny rozdział : Rozdział 4 : Magiczna Kula, pojawi się już w krótce. Zachęcam do wyrażania swoich opinii na temat naszych wypocin. Zainteresowanych zapraszamy również na bloga poświęconym hybrydom, gdzie również znajduje się opowiadanie, ale również takie rzeczy jak: multimedia, w których dostępne są aktualne zwiastuny i fanvidy z opowiadaniem, zakładka „moda", gdzie możecie znaleźć stroje Hybryd z każdego rozdziału. Wszechświat Hybryd jest zagadkowy. Nie jest to już więcej wszechświat jedynie teen wolfa. Już sam fakt pojawiania się postaci z innych seriali o tym świadczy. Najważniejsza zmiana zaszła w samej rodzinie Mikaelsonów. Nie jest to już dłużej rodzina pierwotnych wampirów. W Hybrid Sisterhood wampiry pojawiły się dużo wcześniej. Mikaelsonowie stali się jedynie bardzo wpływową rodziną wampirów. Nie ma u nas Rebekah. Jedynie Elijah i Klaus. Łatwo też się domyślić, że Claire Holt wcieliła się w Hybrid Sisterhood w rolę Kayle – córkę Klausa i Caroline. To chyba wszystko, co chciałam wyjaśnić. Jeśli macie jeszcze jakieś pytania – piszcie, na pewni postaramy się odpowiedzieć. ~ Faith._

_Chciałam również polecić opowiadanie : Someone Stronger pisany przez MichelleCassidy. Gorrąco polecam, wciągająca fabuła, nie da się oprzeć._


End file.
